Clone Wars: The Search for Durge
by lordtrayus
Summary: When Durge slaughters Republic forces, a Senator and Jedi on Coruscant itself, the Jedi Council reluctantly decides to hunt him down. Master Even Piell assemlbes a team of Jedi to pursue the murderer, from Corsucant to a deserted planet in the Outer Rim.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

1

**Location: Coruscant, 15 months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Status: Quiet**

The Coco Town Barracks troopers had a relatively simple job. Coco Town was a cheerful area, and not much happened there, but it was decided that it was important to maintain a presence there nonetheless. The troops there had yellow armour, to blend in with the cheerful surroundings of the neighbourhood.

Also, the area was a thoroughfare for interesting people. Senators and Jedi frequently visited Dex's Diner across the road, and that kept the clones up to date on a lot of news.

Commander Bear was in charge of the area, and led his troops well, maintaining a strict discipline even if they didn't have the most important job in the galaxy. Raised in the sterile vats of Kamino, he had excelled at all the tasks the Kaminoans had set him, and thus he was always recommended for the highest jobs. However, due to some mix up, he was placed in charge of the defence of a small area of Coruscant.

However, it was the capital world, and it was the clones job to make sure the place stayed safe, and Commander Bear made sure that was done with the utmost efficiency.

"Right, take the two landspeeders out for a spin, make sure all is quiet." Bear ordered two of his men.

As they hastened to do their duty, he pulled off his helmet, showing his grizzled, pockmarked face.

"Something's not right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, two blocks away from the military barracks**

**Status: Quiet**

Senator Alamma Kiel of Umbra was an important Senator, as such things went.

Hailing from the dark world of Umbra within the Ghost Nebula, she was bald, had a pale, ghostly white face, and clad in the finest shimmersilk. Purple eye shadow surrounded her eyes, and she had long, blue fingernails.

At the moment, she was critical in the Senate. The militants in the Senate, such as Ask Aak and Orn Free Taa were demanding that they give the Kaminoans another contract for another ten clone armies, one each for anew Jedi General. However, the pacifists, such as Padme Amidala and Bail Organa were staunchly refusing. Kiel had a deciding vote for her entire sector, and they could affect the outcome, as being the Senator for the sector, her vote mattered for twenty worlds, which could throw the vote either way, as in the preliminaries the day before, it had been a stalemate.

She had sought to forget about the crucial vote the next day by going out for dinner at Dex's Diner. There she had met her Jedi friend, Kon-Tee-Ra, a Serrocoan, who had seen action at Geonosis in one of the space battles, and since then had been at Rhen Var, Delaya and Varn. After their dinner, they decided to walk to the bus station together, having a stoll in the twilight, which was when the two of them thought best.

"It was good to see you my friend." Kiel said fondly as the Jedi prepared to go back to the Temple.

"And it was good to see you too. We should get together more often. It isn't every day old friends can just get together and talk in these trying times."

Kon was a small woman, with yellowish, brown skin and small, slanted eyes. Black hair fell to her shoulders, and she had a look of quiet strength about her. They had met several years ago, during the Nebula Front crisis, when Kon had unwittingly saved Kiel's life by throwing her lightsaber at a terrorist, deflecting a stray blaster shot. Since then, they had been good friends, though they hadn't seen much of each other since the war had began.

"I take it you're back out into the field soon?" Kiel asked as she walked with her friend towards the bus station.

"Yes. I go away next week to Druckenwell. What a jolly mission that will be."

"What about your Padawan, how is he?"

Kon smiled.

"Didnt I tell you? He was knighted two months ago. He's on his way back from Iridonia at the moment."

Her Padawan was an Iridonian boy by the name of Yastan Urik. He had been with his Master for several years, and Kiel was quite fond of him, and enjoyed flirting with him to wind Kon up.

"That's good to hear. How soon…?"

She never finished, as she gave a terrified scream.

A massive, hulking, armoured figure had dropped down from above. He had two glowing red eyes, and a Mandalorian elephant skull on his armour. A large jetpack was attached to his back, and in his hands he had two blasters.

"Hello Senator."

"Durge! Away, murderer!" Kon cried, Force pushing him away while lighting her green lightsaber.

Durge laughed throatily.

"That the best you can do Jedi?" he asked and stomped towards her.

"Alamma, run!" Kon urged.

The Senator did as she was instructed, and ran, heading to the barracks that were nearby.

"Durge, you will not harm her!" Kon swore, her saber lighting up the darkened alleyway.

Durge gave an insane laugh, and started firing his blasters. Kon deflected the shots, trying to giver her friend enough time to get to safety.

"You Jedi never learn any new tricks. Me on the other hand, I do."

He stopped firing and shoulder tackled the Jedi, knocking her to the ground. She gave a grunt, and deactivated her lightsaber, and brought it under his chest as he flattened her against the ground.

"Go on Jedi, let me hear a scream." he purred sadistically.

She smiled grimly.

"Alright."

She then activated her lightsaber, which pierced right through his stomach.

"Got you." she said triumphantly as he gave a cry of pain.

He gave an enraged snarl, and then grabbed her, her saber still sticking through him.

"Stupid move Jedi."

He then rocketed upwards, and when he was several feet above the ground, he dropped the Jedi.

Kon was ready, and summoned her lightsaber as she fell. As she plummeted feet first towards the ground, she concentrated on the Force, ripping a lamppost off of an overhead walkway, and she sent it toppling down onto Durge, ho cursed in pain, and flew past her to the ground.

Confident that the bounty hunter was incapacitated, at least for a moment, she Force push one of the walls beside her, and the Force blew her across to the next tower, where she stuck her saber into the duracrete and slowed her descent. She eventually came to a graceful landing on the ground, a large lightsaber scar running down the side of the tower.

She looked around in the darkness for Durge. Night had fallen in the few short minutes they had been fighting. She only hoped he hadn't gone after the Senator. She raised her saber higher, allowing it to illuminate the dark stairwells of the tower blocks. Then, Durge dropped down from above.

He was firing his blasters as he came, and Kon was thrown on the defensive, using her Form VI lightsaber technique to block the attacks, but she was quickly getting tired. Niman was a defensive, passive form, not meant to stand up to mad assassins like Durge.

The Force could be used though.

Above them was a fire escape, and she focused on that, breaking off several flights of steps, which she dislodged and crushed Durge with.

"AAH!" he cried as he was buried.

Confident that he would be going nowhere, she turned to leave, when she saw two red Republic landspeeders come down the alley.

"General Ra, are you alright?" a clone asked.

"Fine trooper. This murderer must be restrained. Call for backup." she ordered.

"General!" the other clone cried.

A small missile had flown out form a launcher on Durge's hand, but Kon was on the defensive, using the Force to send it harmlessly into the building's wall.

"Take him." she ordered, and the clones raised their rifles.

Durge gave a cackle, and ignited his jetpack, flying out from under the rubble, and throwing a grenade at the landspeeder at the far end of the alley, he sped towards where the explosion as about to be.

"Trooper, duck!" Kon cried, but it was too late.

Durge was on him, and his massive fist crashed through the clone's body, just as the grenade detonated, creating a wall of brilliant orange fire.

"To the landspeeder!" Kon ordered in shock, as Durge laughed and turned menacingly towards them.

The trooper leapt in, and turned the turret around to face Durge, while he turned the speeder around.

"Be swift!" Kon ordered as she sprang onto the back of the speeder.

The speeder then accelerated out of the alley, the cannon on the back firing at the Gen'Dai menace, who was flying after them on his jetpack.

"Hold still Jedi!" he yelled after them, and took aim with his sniper as he flew along after them.

"Trooper, go evasive!" she ordered.

The clone started junking the trooper from side to side as they sped around the alleyways into the back end of Coco Town, headed north to where the barracks were.

"Damn it mam, he blocked off our quickest way!" the clone cried.

"He knows what he's doing. Keep up the fire!" she barked.

The cannon was still firing away, and then Durge took his shot. Kon raised her blade, but missed it by a hair, and it punctured her shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

"General?"

"I'm fine. Oh no!"

Durge had fired a rocket, and it was headed straight for them. Concentrating, she sent it back towards the hunter, who stopped in shock.

"Oh bollocks." he said, and the missile hit him, creating a massive explosion.

Kon sighed and jumped into the front seat with the clone.

"Is he dead?" the trooper asked.

"I doubt it. Drive as fast as you can." she urged.

As they had been forced to go the long way around, they still had five minutes before they reached the barracks, as Coco Town was in all necessity a cul-de-sac.

"We'll be there soon General. The Senator also called the Temple, and reinforcements are on the way." he said happily.

Kon looked nervously behind them. She didn't trust Durge to not be following. Then, she felt him.

"Trooper, STOP!" she yelled.

It was too late, and a mine exploded, blowing the speeder apart in a tremendous explosion, and killing the clone. Kon had leapt out the second before, and although she was burning slightly, she was alive.

"Hello Jedi." Durge called.

Up above her, on a small apartment building, the menacing bounty hunter, his grey flesh peering through many holes, was standing, silhouetted against the massive full mono behind him.

"Durge! Away assassin!" she said, and used the Force to throw some rubble at him.

Durge was on the move however, and used his jetpack to take himself to her level, standing right in front of her.

"Be gone Durge!"

Durge laughed, and lunged at her, his massive arms going for her throat. She took a step back and brought her saber through his right arm, and he cursed in anger, but then kicked her in the stomach.

"Say goodnight Jedi."

He then punched her in the stomach with his remaining hand, and she was lifted off her feet, flying backwards. Durge then took out his blaster, and fired three times.

The bolts caught her in the chest, and she was dead before she hit the ground.

"Shouldn't have interfered Jedi." Durge snarled, and stomped off to finish his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, military barracks**

**Status: Ready for action**

Alamma was going frantic.

"Surely they should be back by now!" Alamma cried.

"Senator, we don't know, just sit tight and be patient." Commander Bear told her.

Another clone entered.

"Sir, there are reports of explosions. I've sent a troop detail to find out what's going on."

"Good. Hang tight Senator."

Another clone dashed in.

"Sir, two Jedi have arrived!"

Bear and the Senator went out to meet them. One was a Quarren female, by the name of Yarla Wending. She was salmon coloured, and had long facial tentacles, and unlike most Jedi wore a green fluid dress, not unlike Luminara Unduli's.

Her Padawan was an Aqualish male called Oront Tebbing. He had been with his Master several years, and was close to ending his training. In fact, depending on the outcome of this mission, she was going to recommend to Master Windu that he be considered for Knighthood.

"Commander Bear, what is the situation? We heard that an assassin was on the loose." Yarla said.

"They are. It's Durge, General. He's here, on Coruscant." Bear said.

Yarla went pale.

"How could Durge get onto Coruscant?" she demanded.

"Any number of ways. I've sent the bases two landspeeders after him, and your Kon-Tee-Ra was fighting him. He should be run to ground soon. But I've called in the police as a stand by."

Yarla frowned, her tentacles flapping.

"No. Kon's gone, I cant feel her, which means she's either unconscious or dead. What weaponry does this base have? How many troops?"

"Fifty troops all told, the two speeders, four BARC speeder, two ATXTs and two ATRTs. General, may I ask what…?"

Oront turned to his Master.

"I cant feel the clones either."

"Damn. Commander, I'm sorry I cant answer your questions, but you must mobilise everything you have, and form a perimeter. Nothing can be allowed to get in."

Alamma looked at the Quarren Jedi.

"Master Jedi, may I ask what is going on?"

"Senator, I can only assume he's after you. I want you to get to the Jedi Temple. Oront, take her with you on one of the BARC speeders."

The Aqualish shook his head.

"No, Master, my place is here with you."

Yarla frowned at her Padawan.

"Oront, it is our duty to protect the innocent. Durge is after the Senator, and she is very important to the Senate. Get her out of here. Go straight to the Temple, get her deep inside, and leave her in the hands of a Jedi we can trust, one such as a Council member, Master Drallig or Madame Nu. Then, stay with her, but ask that reinforcements be sent here. Do not come yourself. Stay in the Temple."

Oront took a step forward.

"Master…"

"Do as I say! Take the Senator and protect her, that's an order. Now go!" she barked, fearful for her learner's safety.

He shot her a hurt look, and he climbed onto a speeder, and the Senator went on behind him and held onto his waist.

"Hang on Senator." he said.

He then gunned the engine, and sped off into the night.

"Goodbye my Padawan." Yarla said sadly, and turned to Bear.

"Get ready Commander. Durge is not an ordinary enemy."

There was a whine of repulsorlifts, and a LAAT/I appeared above them, followed by three more, six speeder bikes and four bright blue STAPs.

"Ah, the fuzz." Bear said happily.

The police gunships were painted black and yellow, to differentiate them from normal army gunships.

A tall, black haired, bearded man walked out and shook the clone's hand.

"Commander Bear, good to see you again."

"And you Constable Farthings. This is General Wending, a Jedi."

The constable shook her hand, and she pushed forward.

"Constable, my Padawan is escorting the Senator we feel Durge is after to the Jedi Temple on a BARC speeder. Could I ask you to give him some assistance?"

The man nodded, and motioned for the speeder bikes to follow. They shot off in the direction of the Temple.

"So, I hear we have an assassin." Farthings said, taking out his blaster.

"Yes. Durge, the Separatist Commander. We think he's after the Senator." Bear said grimly, refilling his rifle.

"Bloody Seps. Where is he now?" Farthings asked, scanning the sky.

"We've lost track of him, but there were two explosions nearby, and the Jedi cant feel the other one that was fighting him." Bear reported.

"She's gone I fear." Yarla said.

"What've you got on your gunships?" Bear asked.

"Three squads of riot police is all I could spare. Some damn fools decided to protest about the Battle of Jabiim, so we don't have much to spare."

Yarla was nervous. Durge had to be near.

"Well General, three squads of riot police, four gunships, four STAPs, fifty clones, two ATXTs, the three BARCs and two ATRTs. That should hold off even Durge."

Yarla shook her head sadly.

"Believe me Commander, against Durge, that will hardly even dent him."

There was then a blast of laserfire, which crashed into one of the policemen's head and dropped him to the ground.

"What did I tell you?" she asked, lighting her lightsaber, a blue blade.

A hail of blasterfire was then fired down at them from above, dropping more policemen.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Farthings yelled.

"Clones, lock and load!" Bear ordered.

The clones and remaining police opened fire, but Durge, who had been flying above them, had vanished. There then came blasterfire from behind.

"Fan out!" Yarla commanded, and used her saber to light up the area.

She then found Durge, sitting happily on top of the first ATXT.

"Hello Jedi, pleased to see me?" he asked.

Yarla snarled, and motioned for the clones to get ready. They had already lost one squad of policemen.

"You have caused enough damage, assassin. Be gone!"

She then used the Force to wrench up one of the antipersonnel cannons and threw it at him.

Durge, who had been laughing, was caught by surprise and knocked off the top of the ATXT. He used his jetpack to righten himself.

"Bad move Jedi." he snarled.

He then pressed a remote, and a bomb that was attached to the ATXT he had been sitting on exploded, and the walker crashed to the ground with a roar, crushing two men. Then the fight was on.

"Gunships, STAPs, open fire!" Farthings barked.

The four platforms sped at him, while the gunships opened fire with their missile launchers.

"Fire!" Yarla ordered.

Blue blaster fire came from below and up towards Durge, as the ruthless bounty hunter sped at the STAPs, flying headlong through the field of laser fire. He fired off four shots with his blaster, and the four STAP riders plummeted to their doom, large holes smoking in their chest. The STAPs themselves crashed into a high rise tower as they flew straight on, but Durge had vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Bear demanded.

They got their answer a second later, when one of the gunships fired its side cannon into the two gunships flanking it. Massive holes were blown in the vehicles, which went careening out of control, skidded along the ground and detonated as they skidded to a halt.

"That answer your question? Fire on that gunship!" Farthings yelled.

The three remaining walkers opened fire, as did the clones, but it was no good. Durge, who had apparently killed all the people inside it during the confusion of before, opened fire with his missiles, which blasted apart the two ATRTs. The other gunship had a shot on him however, and two missiles crashed into the back of Durge's gunship, and the vehicle blew apart.

"Is that it?" Farthings asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Yarla said worriedly.

There was then an explosion from the undercarriage of the last gunship, and it hurtled down into the steep chasm beside them, leaving a triumphant Durge floating in the air on his jetpack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You lot are pathetic!"

He then jetted down, pulled out his rifle, and opened fire.

They were so thrown by this mad attack that the last of the police were toppled in the first two seconds. The clones then opened fire, as did the walker, but Durge was on the move, using his jetpack. He fired a missile from his wrist, which hit the fragile knee cap of the ATXT. The walker gave a wobbling sound, then slumped to the ground.

"Attack!" Yarla ordered, and the clones charged, her, Bear and Farthings in the lead.

Yarla's blue lightsaber led the through the darkness, and with the remaining thirty clones behind her, firing all the way, Durge seemed outmatched. He was steadily forced back, and he then wobbled at the edge, and toppled out of sight.

Yarla sighed in exhaustion. Durge was gone.

"Thank the Force. Stand down." she ordered the clones.

The clones did as instructed, and Yarla went to comfort Farthings.

"I'm sorry Constable."

Farthings wailed sadly.

"They were all good men, and they got killed by some sadistic maniac. But even he couldn't have survived a fall off of this planet."

Yarla nodded in understanding, and turned to Bear.

"All the mechs are gone General, aside form the BARCs and the bikes sent with your boy. We lost twenty two troopers, and all the police."

Yarla sighed in despair.

"Sad souls. I shall inform the Council of what…"

She broke off as a massive fuel tanker passed over them, casting a shadow over them all.

"They've been told not to violate military airspace." Bear said grumpily, as he went for his comm.

"NO!" Yarla screamed, and used the Force to pull Bear, Farthings and two clones out of harms way.

The tanker then shot downward, with the sadistic Gen'Dai bounty hunter laughing madly as he crashed the truck into the barracks building, igniting all the other troopers in the ensuing explosion.

"By the force!" Farthings cried, as the flames quickly spread.

"Find Durge!" Yarla commanded, her saber raised.

There was then the sound of a jetpack, and the sound of blaster bolts. Yarla used her Form I, Shii-Cho, to deflect the bolts back at their owner, but wasn't in time to save the other two clones.

Now it was her, Farthings and Bear.

Durge laughed at them.

"You foolish Jedi. You're no match, and once I finish you, I'll go for your brat!"

Yarla snarled.

"Never!" she swore, and used the Force to create a cyclone of debris that stabbed through Durge.

Durge then burst out laughing.

"Idiot!"

He then used his flamethrower, and while Yarla directed some of it back, she was too late to save Farthings, who was cremated.

Bear was firing and yelling loudly, and Durge had had enough. He swung his magna bolas angrily, and Bear's head flew off a second later.

The menace then advanced on the Jedi, who stood her ground.

"You will not kill the Senator. My Padawan will get her to the Temple, and you will have failed." she promised triumphantly.

"We'll see Jedi."

He then rocketed towards her, but she was on the move, twirling through an action that allowed her to take Durge's left leg off, and then his right arm.

Durge crashed to the ground, and yelled in fury. He then fired another jet of flame, and she deflected it with the Force, but that delay had allowed him to open up with his blaster. Laser fire streaked at her, but she went defensive, knocking the bolts back towards Durge.

Durge laughed as he stopped firing.

"Shii-Cho, am I right? I can even get a shot in at Grievous when he uses that one."

Yarla narrowed her eyes.

"It's more than enough to defeat you, scum."

Durge laughed, and then his regrown hand lanced out for her throat.

She backflipped, landing away from the attack, but she had walked into his trap. He had opened fire with his blasters, which she deflected as she landed, and then used the Force to dissolve his fire attack. Then the dart hit her in the neck.

She gave a small gasp, her lightsaber fell, and she dropped to the floor, where the flames from the barracks then swept over her body.

Durge sniggered.

"There's your funeral pyre meatbag." he said, picking up her lightsaber and putting it in his secure compartment on his back.

He then got onto one of the BARC speeders, and sped off to end his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, bound for the Jedi Temple**

**Status: Slow**

Oront, who still had the Senator clinging onto him for dear life, had been forced to wait for the police bikes to catch up. When they finally did, they got caught in the evening rush hour, late finishers all going home, and because of the works the builders were doing on several buildings, not even the police sirens could get them past the long line of traffic.

They finally accelerated into the Industrial District, which was only a short bit away from the Temple. They made good progress, when suddenly Oront felt it.

"Master!" he breathed in terror, and nearly lost control of the bike, but Kiel grabbed the wheel until he regained himself.

"I take it she's dead?" Kiel asked sadly.

"Yes. We need to go back!" he said, starting to turn around.

Alamma shook him lightly.

"Think! She's already dead, and that murderer may still be there! Our best chance is to get to the Temple and get some more Jedi to defeat that murderer."

Oront took a claming breath, nodded his thanks and drove them towards the Temple, the six police bikes following. They were just leaving the Industrial District when a cannon flashed out of nowhere and blasted apart one of the speeder bikes.

"It's him!" Alamma screamed.

It was indeed Durge, who had managed to get through the traffic through ways unknown to them. He fired again, and another bike went down.

"Break apart!" Oront yelled, lighting his green saber.

The other four speeders drifted apart, two coming around to fire at Durge. Their cannons opened fire, but Durge was already on the move, shooting down the two pilots and letting the bikes careen off, riderless.

"There's only two left!" Alamma yelled.

"Hang on Senator, I'll assassinate you in a minute!" he called, as he landed on one of the bikes steering vanes.

The pilot whipped out a hold out blaster and shot Durge in the hip, and the bounty hunter gave an irritated snicker, and threw the man of to his doom. He then took the bike, wheeled it around and blasted apart the other bike.

"Oh no." Oront said.

"Why!?" Alamma demanded.

Durge laughed.

"Why do you think? We aren't going to let you allow the Republic to send out more armies are you. Your death will scare the militants, and there will be no new forces, and we can push forward into the Core!" Durge crowed.

Oront gunned the engines and fled for the Temple.

"I never should have become a Senator!" Alamma screamed.

"Just hang on, we're close now!" Oront yelled, as cannon fire from Durge's bike came a bit too close.

The next bolt Oront blocked with his lightsaber, and they heard an explosion from behind them.

"Yes! You must have gotten him!" Alamma said in great relief.

"No…" Oront said uncertainly.

"Of c…"

A bolt of energy lanced through the Senators skull at that moment, and her limp body fell from the bike, thousands of feet, to its doom.

Oront cursed in fury. They had been only about a minute away from the Temple, and Durge had killed the Senator. He had also killed all the clones, the policemen, Kon-Tee-Ra and his master.

There was nothing left for him in the galaxy. Only hatred.

He felt the dark side claim him but he did not care.

"DURGE!" he screamed in hatred, and wheeled the bike around, throwing his lightsaber at the bounty hunter as he jetted towards him.

Durge laughed and caught the lightsaber, and Oront realised that he had fialed his Master: both in her last mission, and in her teachings by allowing darkness to claim him.

"Forgive me Master." he said softly, as Durge decapitated him with his own lightsaber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, secret landing pad in the Industrial District**

**Status: Immediate area in panic**

Durge was in a very good mood as he entered his red HK3000. He immediately got onto the comm unit.

Ventress, who was at the Separatist Headquarters on Antares at the moment, answered.

"Hello Durge. Did you kill the Senator?" she asked.

He and Ventress got on rather well. True they had professional disagreements, but most of the time they were near enough friends, untied by their hatred of the Jedi. There had even been hints of something more after the mission to Queyta, but nothing else since then.

"Yep, she's dead, and I've stirred up a rats nest. A garrison of clones, three squads of police, four gunships, four STAPs, six speeder bikes and three Jedi all dead. A fine day's work."

She smiled and raised a pencilled eyebrow.

"You never did that." she said confidently.

She then sent her the newslink, which she watched for two minutes, then pouted.

"Ok, you did do all that. But there's no proof you killed the Jedi." she gloated, though he could tell she was impressed, and pleased.

"Oh yes?" he asked, and took out the three lightsabers.

"Most impressive." she purred.

"Cheers. Now, they all took a rather large chunk out of me, so I'm going to raise ship and recuperate in hyperspace."

Before Ventress could say anything, Dooku appeared.

"That would be unwise my friend. If any unregistered ship leaves Coruscant now, they will surely follow. Wait until morning."

Durge frowned.

"Dooku, I got beat up. I want off of here in case they find me."

Dooku smiled in understanding.

"Of course my friend. But as it looks like you did your job properly, a little too well I might add, you shouldn't be found. And also, it may achieve another one of my ends."

Durge was interested, as was Ventress.

"What would that be?" she asked from behind Dooku.

Dooku smiled.

"The Jedi will now have no choice but to try to track you down my friend. You can kill more Jedi."

Durge laughed.

"A wild goose chase?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. I will be in touch in the morning. For now, rebuild yourself my friend. You've earned it." Dooku said, and disappeared.

Ventress came back and pouted.

"You get to have all the fun." she moaned, gave him a wink, and then vanished.

Durge laughed.

Not a bad day at all, and with the promise of more Jedi deaths, he slept very well indeed.

**And as promised, here's another Clone Wars story!**

**This chapter was fun to write, and there's a lot of death to come in this one. What do youexpect when chasing someone like Durge?**

**More to come on both Clone Wars stories, and more to come, and I will do Spyro, tomorrow hopefully, I promise!**

**Until next time, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

2

**Location: Coruscant, the Jedi Temple**

**Status: Downcast**

"This is distressing. Jedi blood spilled on Coruscant itself, within the shadow of the Jedi Temple." Adi Gallia, a woman from Corellia said sadly.

"Grave is the death of any Jedi, but even more so, when on Coruscant it is, when safe they are meant to be." Yoda said mournfully.

Mace Windu, the second in command of the Jedi Order, leaned back in his chair.

"Three Jedi, fifty clones, three squads of police and a Senator. All caused by Durge, who managed to slip onto Coruscant unopposed and unchallenged." he said.

"And if he was challenged its not as if we'll hear about it." Plo Koon, a Kel Dor from Dorin said, raising his fingers to his mouth.

"Unfortunately, the attack on the Senator had the opposite effect from what Dooku wanted. The death of Senator Kiel frightened them, all so much they all voted in favour of the new load of clones." Agen Kolar, a stern, horn headed Zabrak said.

Yoda sighed.

"Grave this is. Asked to remove Durge we have been, by the Chancellor. Says a great threat is he."

Obi Wan frowned gravely.

"Yes, he is a great threat, but so are most of Dooku's other commanders. Ventress is very dangerous, as is General Grievous and General Xalma. General Loathsom, despite being non-sensitive, is also very dangerous and a very good commander. Dooku is of course a Sith Lord, and Admiral Tonith is a large pain in the tonsils. Tol Skorr and Sora Bulq also pose a great threat to us. Admiral Lopaz, even if he is trapped by Master Tiin's fleet in the Minos Cluster is also a great commander, and so is Admiral Skollo'Ra, who Master Choi has been chasing after. And as for General Snarla…"

He shuddered. Snarla was a massive female Wookiee, who had been convinced by Dooku that the Wookiees had been getting sold out by the Republic for years. She was a brute, but a genius, and had full command of any droid army. She had recently squared off against Obi Wan and Anakin on Manaan, wielding a massive mace. They had barely escaped, and Manaan had been ceded to the enemy.

"Yes, but Durge can get here without aid of an army, and that is what frightens the Chancellor." Ki Adi Mundi, a tall headed Cerean said.

Kit Fisto, a green, tentacle headed Nautolan, snorted.

"Most of the commanders probably could. The Generals would have trouble, but the Commanders wouldn't."

Yoda tapped hiss tick.

"Honour the Chancellor's request should we?" he asked.

Mace closed his eyes.

"Does he want Durge dead, or just removed?"

"Either. Assassins it may make us." Yoda said gravely.

"Which is against our code." Oppo Rancisis, a heavily bearded Thisspian said.

"Agreed."

Saesee Tiin, a horned Ikotoch, tapped his fingers on his command chair from his cruiser, far off in the Minos Cluster.

"Masters, we must be realistic. Eventually, we'll probably have to kill them anyway to bring an end to the war. So, if we can remove him now, it may make our job easier in the long run."

The Council reluctantly agreed to that.

"So, honour his request will we?" Yoda asked.

Obi Wan sighed.

"I suppose we'll have to. Otherwise, he can just waltz in and kill more people whenever he fancies. And aside from that, eh could lay the groundwork for an invasion if we're not careful."

Shaak Ti, a red Togruta, made a disbelieving noise.

"He's too stupid. They'd send Ventress or Bulq probably. However, I agree that we must stop him."

The Council hated this, but accepted it was necessary.

"Very well. Who should we send, and how many troops with them?" Oppo asked.

Even Piell sat forward.

"Masters, our best chance to defeat Durge is in a stealth action, not a military one. In other words, no clones. They draw a lot of attention. A few Jedi should be enough."

Shaak Ti and Obi Wan shook their heads.

"No Even. You forget we've faced him. He wont be stopped by only a few Jedi." Shaak Ti warned.

"And I saw him murder several Jedi on Queyta. He will not fall easily." Obi Wan warned.

Even nodded.

"I suspect not, so we shall assemble Jedi with a good reason to want rid of Durge."

Yoda's eyes widened as he looked at his colleague.

"The dark side that could lead to!"

Even nodded reluctantly.

"Perhaps. But it may give us the edge we need to defeat him. I volunteer to lead this mission."

Mace frowned deeply.

"It's too risky. Too much risk of Jedi falling to the dark side. And if we fail, Durge will have killed six Jedi for no gain on our part."

Even refused to be moved.

"It's the only way. Palpatine wants us to remove Durge from the war. We pursue him and take him out in whatever way possible. We do that, we save countless lives. And the fact that they will all have a reason to go after him may give us the edge we need. I know it's risky, and that's why it can be entrusted to none but a Council member, who will hopefully be able to control the dark side. We have no choice if we want to save the lives under out care." he said passionately.

Agen Kolar nodded.

"He's right. We do have no choice. Which sucks rather, but there you are. How many Jedi were you thinking of taking Master Piell?"

Even thought.

"Six should hopefully be enough."

Yoda nodded sadly.

"Very well. Assemble your team you must Master Piell. A sad day it is when the Order, assassinate someone has to. But dark these times are. Their leave, the Council gives you. May the Force be with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, secret landing platform**

**Status: Jubilant**

"A heavy night's partying has gone I see." Dooku said as his hologram appeared.

Durge suppressed a hiccough.

"I found a couple of bottles of beer. I had done a good job, so I celebrated."

Dooku and Ventress smiled. Then Grievous, the robotic commander of the droid armies, heaved into view.

"Ah, Durge. I was very impressed to hear of your exploits. Most impressive if I do say so myself. Nothing on my score, but still very good."

Durge laughed. It wasn't often that Grievous was impressed by another's killings, so this was rare praise.

"Cheers."

Dooku smiled.

"General Xalma is also suitably impressed."

Xalma. A Nightsister General, who commanded massive amounts of droids and had killed several Jedi since the war had begun. She was a very powerful Force user, and was only surpassed by Dooku, Bulq and Ventress. She and her male crony, Slinker, were a thorn in the Republic's side. She also had the hots for Durge, thinking his ruthless killing was attractive.

"Well, can I go home yet?" he asked, passing over the reference of the Nightsister.

Dooku smiled.

"Yes. But go on your wild goose chase. The Jedi are coming after you."

Durge smiled.

"How many?" he asked eagerly.

"Six." Ventress answered, though without a smile, as she was annoyed by the reference to Xalma.

Durge slumped.

"Only six? Is that all I'm worth?"

Grievous stepped forward.

"One is a Council member, Even Piell. If you can, leave him alive. He owes me a toenail."

Grievous had fought Even Piell the month after Hypori on Concord Dawn, and the diminutive Master had barely escaped with his life, but had taken off one of Grievous' toes, and the General was not at all pleased.

Durge grinned.

"I can do whatever I want with them?"

"Yes." Dooku said.

"Kill Piell if you can." Ventress said.

"Or bring him to me. We could make a project of it." Grievous said.

Though the three main commanders didn't often get on, they all had one thing they particularly hated. Jedi. Also, they all mostly had an obsession with at least one. Ventress hated Skywalker and Kenobi, Grievous now wanted Piell, along with Ki Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti, Dooku wanted Yoda and Durge wanted Adi Gallia, who had shot his ship and sent him hurtling towards a black hole when he had fought against her and her pirate friends in the Kessel system.

"Ok. I'll see you later."

With that, the holos faded, and Durge gunned the engines. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Even Piell's quarters**

**Status: Crowded**

Even Piell looked around at the team he had assembled for his mission.

Yastan Urik was a Zabrak male, with three horns sticking up from his head. He had wavy tattoos across his face, and a long curtain of black hair. He was determined to bring Durge to justice after he had killed his Master, Kon-Tee-Ra.

Next was Orynik Curtoon, a male Trandoshan, a large, scaly green creature, who had witnessed Durge set alight an entire village that had housed several of his family.

Parlu Met was a female human, with short blond hair and dazzling violet eyes and a lithe build, from the world of Corellia, where Durge had set off a fuel station which had claimed the lives of her Master and her best friend.

Seless Terel'ya was a grey furred female Bothan with pink eyes, who Durge had shot down a few months before, and she had struggled through the hazardous jungle of Haruun Kal before returning to the Temple. She still suffered nightmares.

Stwartik Best was a male human, with black hair to his shoulders, brown eyes and muscled arms. Durge had shot off his leg a few months before, and he was determined to bring the murderer to justice.

Even Piell of course, was the diminutive, scarred Lannikian in charge of the mission.

He looked at the company.

"My friends, I have asked you here for you all have a reason to go after Durge. The Chancellor has ordered the Jedi Order to try to bring the murderer to justice, and the six of us will do this. I will lead this team, and deal with any necessary matters that affect us all. Yastan here will be our engineer, and will keep our ship operating. Orynik will be our medic. Parlu will be our communications expert. Seless will be our cook and Stwartik will be our weapons expert. We are to find Durge, and take him out, or bring him in, whatever situation suits us best. Any questions?"

Seless leaned forward, her fur rippling.

"Where is our ship?"

Even smiled.

"We have been given a HWK-290 for our mission, which goes by the name of _Endless Pursuit_. This ship has been modified so that there are several weapons on it, and will carry the lot of us. Yastan and Stwartik will pilot it."

Yastan frowned.

"What if Durge knows we are coming?"

Even frowned.

"We go on regardless. Durge is very dangerous, and I want you all to be on your guard, because I would rather not lead you to your deaths. And I also ask you to remember your training, even when you are engaged in battle against Durge himself. We have a good grounding of lightsaber techniques, each one of us a master of a particular form. We also have many heavy weapons that we can use to help bring Durge in, but not at the expense of others. So, all being well, we're ready to go."

Parlu raised her hand.

"Yes?" Even asked.

"I cross referenced all the incoming ship types over the last two days, and discounted the ones that left immediately after the assassination. I have a set of five ships it could be, the one that Durge has, I mean."

Even was taken aback.

"You did all that?"

"Wasn't that difficult. He would have to have been her for at least a day before it took place, and was relatively close to the Temple. Simple matter after that, finding the ones that had entered but hadn't landed."

She gave Even the data, and he nodded.

"You have tabs on all of them?"

"Yep."

"Excellent work young one. Right, get your things, and go to the ship. We leave as soon as possible."

With that, the Jedi went about their business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jax Pavan's quarters**

**Status: Noisy**

"But Master!" Jax protested.

Even firmly shook his head.

"Not this time Jax. This is a very dangerous mission. I will return soon." he promised.

"Master Even, I'm your Padawan. Why should I be left behind?" he asked.

Even frowned at his young Padawan. Black hair, brown eyes. Same age as Anakin Skywalker. And nearly as stubborn.

"Jax, there is a chance I may not return from this mission, and I do not want you to witness the death of your master. So, please, humour an old man and stay here. If I die on this mission, I have left instruction that Master Gallia is to take over your training."

Jax sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"As you wish Master."

Even smiled grimly, and put his hand against Jax's chest.

"There is a lot of courage in there Jax. And a lot of stubbornness. Be mindful, pursue your studies. I will return soon. I promise." Even said, and turned.

Jax smiled reluctantly.

"Thanks Master. May the Force be with you."

Even smiled.

"And with you my errant Padawan."

Even then left, and Jax pouted.

"You need it more than I do Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Ready Room**

**Status: Worried**

"Master, it should be us going after Durge, not Master Piell. He may be a very good Jedi, but he hasn't fought him like we have." Anakin said.

Obi Wan stroked his beard.

"Anakin, Master Piell wouldn't be dissuaded. And he is taking others with him. He'll be fine."

Anakin shook his head defiantly, his braid swinging.

"Master, you know that Durge is very dangerous. If we are going to go after him, more Jedi should go, or more powerful ones than a bunch of random Knights! We should be there."

Obi Wan raised his hand to quieten his Padawan.

"Anakin, the decision has been made. Master Piell is more than capable of dealing with Durge. By all rights, Knights should have gone, rather than a Council member. We've lost three since the war began, and as such, shouldn't risk any more. But that's not our problem. Master Piell is very capable and his team is very good too. They will be fine. and besides, we cant go. We're off to Jabiim."

Anakin bowed his head.

"Yes Master."

Obi Wan left the room to get the troops ready, and Anakin sighed. He quite liked even Piell, and enjoyed his sparring sessions with him. He also liked Master Piell's Padawan, Jax, who was a friend of his. He had a bad feeling about the entire thing.

He gave another sigh. Yet another trip to Coruscant without seeing Padme, his beloved wife. He would make it up to her someday.

He went reluctantly from the room, and felt a flash of foreboding in the Force, but whether to do with him and Obi Wan, or with Even Piell, he was not sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple Landing Pad**

**Status: Bearing ship **_**Endless Pursuit**_**, ready for takeoff**

"Are you sure about this Even?" Adi Galia asked as they stepped out into the murky Coruscant weather.

Even sighed.

"We have no choice Adi. Durge is too great a threat, and the fact that he can go into Coruscant unnoticed is very worrying. We must stop him. So, I go."

Adi clapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Very well Even, but please be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks, please. Come back in one piece." she implored.

Even laughed.

"I shall endeavour to do so my dear. Keep an eye on Jax for me."

Adi nodded.

"I will. Be careful Even. May the force be with you."

"And you Master Gallia."

With that, Even gave a wave and went into the ship.

Two minutes later, the engines flared to life and it shot spaceward, leaving Adi standing outside in the wind. She felt Jax come up beside her.

"He left?" he asked.

She nodded grimly.

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this."

Jax agreed.

"So do I Master Gallia."

Adi sighed, and turned to Jax.

"Mind yourself Jax. Keep your head down, and do some studying while Master Piell is away. Also, keep an eye on the Force. Something's not right. Be mindful. I will be back soon." she said.

Jax looked at her in surprise.

"You're leaving?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Nym wishes to blow up a factory of General Snarla's, and I'm to help him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I wont be long."

She then went inside, and he looked after his temporary Master.

"Be careful, both of you." he muttered, and went to do his studies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Eager to begin**

The _Endless Pursuit _was a thin ship, with four boxy wings at the back, and a pointy nose at the front, but it was fairly roomy inside. A product of CEC, it was a common sight in the spacelanes, even with weapons. They would blend in rather well.

"Master Piell, we have one of the ships. It certainly looks like Durge. Very strange life form readings. It's him alright." Parlu said.

"Very well. What is it's heading?" Even asked as he sat in the seat behind where Yastan was steering in the small, arrow like cockpit.

"It's heading to the Rig." Yastan said in surprise.

"Then we too shall go to the Rig. But take us a little bit slower than he is going." Even ordered, and they made the necessary adjustments.

Even sat back, and closed his eye.

"So the chase is on." he whispered.

**The chase is on!**

**Master Piell and his team have begun the pursuit. Things start to get hairy from next chapter onwards.**

**Also, take note of all the Separatist Commanders mentioned at the beginning, as they should all be in other stories.**

**Please review, and I promise that Spyro will be updated soon!**

**Also, the ship they are on is on Wookieepedia, so you can look at it there.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (or Id fix the continuity issues the series have presented)**

3

**Location: The Rig, Stenness Node**

**Status: Busy**

Durge walked into the Rig's command centre, the Nest. A Farghul woman turned to face him.

"Madame Mika." Durge said, inclining his head.

"Ah, Durge isn't it?" she asked, flexing her claws.

Durge nodded as she stroked his armour and carefully removed his two main blasters.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she set his blasters aide.

"I happen to be in a bit of trouble at the moment. I know I came to the right place. Would I be right in saying that you hate the Jedi?"

He grinned as her eyes lit up.

"You'd be correct. What do you want me to do?"

"Six Jedi are coming here. I want as many bounty hunters as possible to go after them. I want them tired out by the time they get to me. Can you do this?" he asked.

She purred.

"With pleasure." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Docking**

The ship shot out of lightspeed, to see the Rig. It was a long needle like structure, floating in between a cluster of asteroids. And smoke was coming out of it.

"This is Mika of the Rig!" a voice cried from the comm.

Parlu leaned forward and spoke into it.

"This is the _Endless Pursuit_. What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"Durge! That Confederate murderer is causing havoc! He started a major riot and has turned all the bounty hunters against one another! He's in the hangar! He says he's waiting for some Jedi!" Mika cried hysterically.

"We are on our way." Parlu stated.

Even frowned.

"Master Piell? Is something wrong?" Yastan asked worriedly.

"Something is not right." he said.

The ship landed in the smallest hangar bay they could find, and they all exited the ship.

"Be wary. There is a disturbance in the Force." Even said.

The Jedi team walked together through the Rig, and were anxious to see that it was deserted.

"I thought they were rioting." Parlu whispered.

"Something is amiss here." Even said grimly, and they opened the door into the Nest. The door suddenly clanged shut behind them, and Even sighed sadly.

"We've been fooled." he stated grimly, and looked up, as dozens of bounty hunters appeared from the shadows.

Above them, on a small balcony, the female Farghul Mika came out, backed by her boyfriend Harll and an older man named Stroth.

"Hello Jedi. Nice of you to stop by to help." she purred.

Even glowered.

"Madame Mika. You have wrongly misled a Jedi mission. Tell me: where is Durge?" he demanded.

"Here Jedi."

Even glowered as Durge strolled out from behind several bounty hunters.

"Mika, Dooku will reimburse you for all the damage caused here. Pleasure doing business with you." he then turned and left.

Mika smiled as he left, and pointed at the Jedi.

"Kill them!" she ordered, and left, cackling.

Six lightsabers blazed to life.

"Do not wait for them to move first! I'll take the higher ones! Move out!" he barked.

Even sprang upwards, his blue blade slicing an Anzati in two. The others were on the move, Seless leaping over three Gand and sweeping her blade around her to take them out. The others were moving, deflecting blaster bolts as they progressed. Body parts were flying off in all directions as the Jedi sliced through the throng of bounty hunters. Grenades were thrown, and Parlu used the Force to send them back at their owners, who vanished in balls of flame. Orynik used his claws to slice open the chest of a human male, and then stabbed through two Bothans by extending his blade. Yastan swirled his blade around him in a whirlwind, chopping up to charging Nikto and their Weequay counterpart. Stwartik leapt through the air at one enraged Wookiee and sliced him in half from head to toe.

Even darted along the support girder, cutting down bounty hunters as he proceeded, deflecting blaster bolts left right and centre. He somersaulted over the room and landed on the other girder, cutting a Talz in half while Force pushing a Huk and a Geonosian off of the girder and sending them crashing to the floor. Then a cluster of hunters, including a Klatoonian, a Twi'lek and a Falleen. Frowning, Even swung his blue lightsaber, cutting the girder in two and sending them all tumbling to the ground. He sprang down at them, decapitating them all in a swift stroke, and was then crushed amongst the throng of bounty hunters.

Yastan swung his green blade, cleaving several hunters in half. Two Rodians rushed at him, wicked little vibro-knives appearing in their hands. He sprang at them, swinging his lightsaber around in an arc, slicing their hands off in the process. He threw his lightsaber at the oncoming horde, cutting several hunters in two. He then noticed that Durge was watching in the doorway.

"Durge, face us, murderer!" he yelled.

Durge gave a laugh and Yastan had to defend himself before he was overwhelmed.

Stwartik used a Force push to send people flying away from him. The Jedi couldn't hold off against them for ever.

"Master Piell, we need to go!" he yelled.

Even nodded grimly, bisecting two more Nikto.

"Fall back to the ship!" he cried.

"No, we can take Durge!" Parlu yelled, blasting a chasm of hunters out of the way to get to him.

"Follow me!" she cried.

"Parlu, no!" Orynik screamed.

Parlu rushed at Durge, who was laughing.

"You'll pay hunter! You killed my master, my friend and hundreds of people with your actions on Corellia, and now I'll take you down!" she screamed.

"Parlu, no, don't give in to hate!" Even cried as he and the others were steadily forced back by the returning horde of bounty hunters.

Durge laughed evilly.

"Die Jedi!" he yelled, firing his two blasters.

Parlu gave an enraged scream, and Even could feel her tapping the dark side.

"No Parlu!" he yelled at her.

She darted at Durge, swinging her blue lightsaber around her in a defensive shield. However, she was a user of Makashi, which was not a form designed for deflecting blaster shots. Durge's defensive bolt shot into her shoulder, and she slowed a bit. Her blade came around in a wide arc, knocking his two blasters from his hands, but then Durge gave a sinister laugh and opened fire with his flechette launcher, the tiny darts piercing her left arm. Bleeding heavily, she jumped at Durge, who gave another laugh as he swung his spiked flail around, which hit her in the head.

"NO!" Yastan screamed.

She crashed against the wall, gasping heavily as blood gushed from her head. She gave a shuddering gasp, then jumped one last time at Durge. Durge gave a cackle, caught her wrist and threw her back into the wall.

"Parlu!" Seless screamed.

Parlu looked dazedly at Durge.

"Sorry kiddo, but far better have tried."

She gave a last scream, and rushed headlong at Durge. Durge roared with laughter, and levelled his blaster. There was then a zap.

"NOO!" Yastan yelled in terror.

Parlu's eyes widened slightly as she fell back against the wall with her chest smoking. Durge then pumped four more blaster shots into her and she fell to her knees with an a small 'oh', and fell on her face.

"No!" Yastan yelled.

"Force push together!" Even yelled.

The five Jedi let loose, and bounty hunters flew through the air, screaming as they went.

"Orynik, get Parlu, and then all of you get back to the ship!" Even ordered.

The five rushed headlong at Durge, ignoring the feebly stirring bounty hunters.

"Now!" Even cried, and they blasted the approaching Gen'Dai with a massive Force push.

Durge roared in fury as he was sent flying up the corridor. Orynik seized Parlu, and together the five of them dashed through the station, avoiding the bounty hunters who were getting to their feet.

"Get us out of here!" Even ordered and Seless gunned the engines and they reversed out of the hangar and away from the station just as the remaining bounty hunters arrived in the hangar.

With blaster bolts bouncing off the shields, the Jedi ship span around and flew out in between the asteroids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: The Rig, the Nest**

**Status: Battered**

"Well done Madame Mika. Your bounty hunters gave me the opening I needed." Durge said ecstatically.

Mika narrowed her eyes.

"They killed loads of them!"

"But it was worth it. Thanks for your help. I hope to see you again one day." he said, and strolled off.

Mika shot him a filthy look.

"I don't." she muttered angrily, before turning to assess the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Depressed**

While they flew out into the asteroids, Orynik laboured to save Parlu in the medbay. But it was but a forlorn hope.

He came out when they stopped moving, sadly shaking his head.

"The damage was too great. I'm sorry." he said mournfully.

Even closed his eye in sadness as he heard the news. He knew something like this may happen. He had told the Council that he would make sure the dark side stayed at bay. However, their first loss was caused by the darkness. Parlu had given in to it, but hadn't been able to utilise it, and had died.

"It was a trap and we walked right into it." Seless muttered beside him.

The two of them were in the cockpit, mourning the loss.

"Indeed. We were taken for fools. We must be much more cautious from now on. But the loss of a member of our team so early on troubles me greatly." Even said in a depressed voice.

"But it will give us more focus. We'll now work harder." the Bothan consoled him.

"Perhaps. Or it may drive others towards the dark side with greater ease." he said worriedly.

A console beeped, and she checked it,.

"I have news Master Piell."

"Yes?"

"Durge has left the Rig."

Even nodded grimly.

"Then let us pursue. And repay our debt to Durge."

Seless yelled for everyone to strap in, and Even gave a great sigh.

"You wounded the hunter Durge, but even a wounded predator can still kill its prey." he whispered.

**The first Jedi has fallen.**

**A small chapter, and the next one will be relatively small too. But do not worry!**

**One Jedi down, and a bunch of bounty hunters dead. If you want more on the Rig, Show of Force is where it's from. **

**What will happen next for Master Piell's team? Will they get Durge?**

**Its certain that more Jedi are to die before the end of this story.**

**Until this is updated, or Ord Ibanna or Dark Leader or any story is updated, could you pelase all vote in the poll! Two new choices have been added as well. I need to know soon as Ord Ibanna will hopefulyl be finished before New Year (he says _incredibly_ optimistically.)**

**Until next time, please read, review, and vote!**

**Im away to start another story, or maybe do some of Harry. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

4

**Location: Durge's Ship**

**Status: In hyperspace**

Durge was in a very good mood. One of the six Jedi following him dead. Now, all he had to do was deal with the rest of them. Grinning evilly, a plan came to mind. He would trap them all and kill them in one go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Morose**

Even sat in deep mediation as the ship hurtled through lightspeed. The loss of Parlu had hit the team hard. The girl had given in, and had paid the ultimate price. Now, they were hot on the tail of Durge, to avenge Parlu and bring him to justice as they'd been instructed. If they failed, the monster would go on killing.

The nav computer tinged, and Even felt a surge of triumph from their quarry as he left lightspeed. Even pulled them out, and summoned the others to the bridge.

"He's here somewhere, most likely hiding in wait. Orynik, Yastan, take the gun turrets. Let us try to defeat this fiend." Evens aid.

"Master, what if…" Seless began.

"Calm your fears young one. We are hear to perform a mission. We must stop Durge. Get to it." Even said.

The two went to man the turret, while Stwartik took the pilots seat, and Even settled into the copilots seat.

They had arrived in an asteroid field, which according to the data had been caused by a battle during the Galactic Sith War many millennia before. Even narrowed his eye.

"He's around here somewhere. Be wary." he counselled.

"Master, he's there!" Yastan yelled from above.

Even saw the red ship belonging to their quarry up ahead, accelerating away form them.

"Time to end this. Open fire!"

The Zabrak and the Trandoshan opened fire, and massive laser bolts lanced out from the concealed laser cannon at the bounty hunter's ship. Durge pulled his ship around and came hurtling towards them.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Even barked.

Stwartik rotated then ship out of harm's way, and Orynik got a blast right onto the main body of Durge's ship.

"Bullseye!" he crowed from below.

Stwartik pulled their ship around and went off in pursuit of Durge.

"Master, he's going into that big asteroid!" Seless said, pointing.

"Then we shall follow." Even said grimly.

Stwartik took the ship into the asteroid, and they went through the honeycomb structure, lights actively searching for Durge. Even frowned. It wasnt like Durge to hide from an enemy.

Abruptly, he realised what had happened.

"We've been had!" he cried.

"What are you talking about Master?" Seless asked, as thiough worried for his sanity.

"Get us out of here!" Even barked.

Stwartik reacted immediately, spinning the ship around and accelerating through the asteroid, using the Force to guide his movements.

"Master..." Seless began.

Behind them, there was a massive flash. A series of cluster mines, a wicked invention that you fired one off and a web then expanded, blew up, and sent an incinerating wave of energy towrds the ship. Fire and rock came hurtling at the ship, and Stwartik braced himself for impact. The shockwave hit the ship, and sent it spinning wildy out of control.

"Get us stabilised now!" Even ordered.

"I'm trying master, but it isnt working!" Stwartik protested.

"Remember young one. Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." Even recited, and Stwartik nodded grimly.

The ship was still spinning, and bounced against one asteroid. The shields deflected the damage, and it bounced them around again.

"Stabilising now Master Piell!" Stwartik called as he fixed the repulsors and levelled the craft out.

"Well done young one. Well done indeed." Even said, clappiung the lad's shoulder.

"Please dont do that again!" Orynik called from the turret.

"I agree!" Yastan seconded from below.

There was calm for a second, before a blast rocked the back of the ship.

"Was that an asteorid?" Seless asked.

"Worse. It's Durge!" Even shouted.

Durge's ship then came flying at them, it's lasers pounding away. Stwartik swore and pulled the ship up, narrowly avoiding the hail of deadly laser fire.

"Damn bounty hunter." He cursed, rolling the ship.

A blast then hit the back of the ship, and an alarm started blaring.

"That doesnt sound good." Stwartik said, as the ship began to list heavily.

"He's hit the stabilisers!" Seless called as she went back to check.

The shop started to roll harder, and Stwartik struggled to regain control.

"Seless! Fix that please!" Even called.

"Why cant you do it?" she called in a muffled voice.

Even turned to the hatchway.

"I'm too short you fool girl!" he said grumpily.

"Ahh!" Stwartik yelled.

Even twirled to see what the problem was.

"What is it?" he demaneed.

"Master there's a missile coming straight for us!" Yastan screamed, and both he and Orynik clambered out of the turret, just before the missile hit.

The missile slammed into the top turret, and a plume of fire shot upward from the ship, while the entire thing rocked, throwing the Jedi to the ground.

"The top turret is gone, and there's extensive battle scarring to the hull! Major disruption in the power grid! Total systems failure!" Stwartik shouted.

The lights flickered and died, and the ship shuddered to a stop.

"Not good!" Even cried.

Durge brought his ship about, and came flying at them, to finish them off.

"Suggestions master?" the Trandoshan asked.

There was a thud from behind, and Yastan went rushing back to see what it was.

"Seless has gone out of the airlock!" he shouted.

"What?" Orynik asked, confused.

"Dont stand there debating! Orynik, get back in the turret. We'll need you in there as soon as the power gets back on. Yastan, help me reactivate the power grid of we're mincemeat." Even said, and he rushed down to the main computer in the hold.

While the others determinedly tried to repair the ship, Seless, clad in a vac suit had leapt out of the ship, had lit her saber and was on an intercept course for Durge.

"Right you swine, you're going down." She growled.

The Bothan activated her thrusters, and was flying straight at Durge, before he even realised what was going on. Her blade sliced the fuselage of one of his engines, and she grinned. If she could take out both engines Durge would be trapped here and they could finish him off.

Durge's ship stopped firing and flipped over to try and find whatever had damaged it. Seless threw her lightsaber, and it sliced up the fuselage of the other engine. However, this time the ship didnt slow. The engine was coming towards her, and she thrust her returned saber into the engine, then held on for dear life.

Yastan linked up another coupling.

"Any better?"

"No. Try the red one. It's always the red one!" Even said, hitting the main computer with a hammer.

"They're all red!" Yastan grumbled.

"Well what silly fool does a daft thing like that?" Even asked himself.

Seless pulled herself onto the fuselage as Durge brought his ship around to finish the _Endless Pursuit _off. She slipped a tracer beacon from her pocket and stuck it into the hole she had created, holding onto the guardrail for the airlock as she did so. She then activated her thrusters. If she didn't stop Durge destroying the others, it'd be a waste of time laying the beacon.

Yastan gave out a cry of victory as sparks flew.

"That's it! More!" Even shouted.

Yastan fiddled with the wires further, and suddenly the computer flared back to life.

"Brilliant! Orynik, fire!" Even barked.

The Trandoshan fired off a shot that hit Durge's shop head on and sent it spiralling off.

"Careful! You about blew me to atoms you oversized lizard!" Seless yelled angrily.

"Whoops." he said meekly.

Durge's ship pulled up sharply, smoking. Seless was in position. The tracer was in place, and the others could get away if they needed to. She now had to act. She wasn't strong enough to cripple his ship, but she could get it into trouble. She plunged her lightsaber into the cockpit, and pushed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Durge's Ship**

**Status: Irritated**

Durge cursed as the Jedi ship reactivated. Between that and the pesky Jedi floating around outside, he was getting very cranky. And he wasn't sure he could win.

"This is Durge! Ventress, meet me at Tatooine! And bring some droids." he growled, plotting the coordinates.

The Jedi had escaped him this time, but not the next time. He would crush them on Tatooine.

He started to become aware of the smell of burning plastic. He saw smoke coming from his panels, and roared.

"Jedi!" he cursed.

The lightsaber blade then punched through, and Durge grabbed it. Ignoring the pain in his hand, he pulled at it, trying to rip it from the Jedi, or rip the Jedi wielding it apart.

"Hyperdrive activated." his ship told him.

"What? Oh no! Not yet!" he pleaded, letting go of the saber and trying to stop it.

The saber disappeared, and Durge roared in fury as he jumped to lightspeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Relieved**

"That was either the bravest or most stupid thing I have ever seen young one. Do not risk your life in such a way again." Even scolded.

Seless pouted.

"But master, she did save us. If not, we'd be free floating atoms." Stwartik reminded him.

"I suppose this is true. However, it was very reckless. Do not do so again." he said.

"Yes master. But on the plus side, he's bound for Tatooine. His ship is damaged, and he'll have trouble getting in to land. We can catch him." Seless said excitedly.

Orynik smiled viciously.

"Yes. We can corner him and take him down." he purred.

Even nodded.

"Very well. Stwartik, is the ship lightspeed capable?" he asked.

"Yes. All we need to do is watch the power gauges and we'll be fine." the young Jedi answered.

Even nodded grimly.

"Then let us pursue. The beast's movement is hindered. Let us see if we can now infect the wound we gave it. Enough perhaps to take it down." he said, fixing their eager faces with a determined one of his own.

**Well hello!**

**Apologies for the extreme delays this has suffered, along with Dark Leader, but I'm trying to do a chapter a day, so hopefully both will soon be done! On a similar note, this story has only three chapters left, and then we can go onto the tale of Asajj Ventress!**

**However, onto this tale...**

**Durge has been undone temporarily. We may have lost one of our team, but the Jedi are in hot pursuit of the bounty hunter. What will happen on Tatooine? Will justice be metted out?**

**Well I hope to start the next chapter right now, so hopefully this will be updated soon! Until then, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

5

**Location: Tatooine, town of Mos Erci, berth 92**

**Status: Quiet**

Durge had landed his wounded ship in the town, which was almost exclusively owned by the Confederacy. As technicians set about repairing it, he headed to the berth next to his, where Ventress was landing in her Fanblade.

"Well Durge, I'm disappointed. You've only killed one puny Jedi and you've had to call me in. Xalma will be disappointed." she purred maliciously.

"Shut it you. The Jedi went out in the vac suit and wrecked the controls of my ship. What droids did you bring?"

Ventress smiled.

"A crate of six Destroyers, a squad of SBDs and four of those new A-series assassin droids. Lethal things. A Jedi I'd captured held off two for only five minutes before he snuffed it." she said musingly.

"Good. This will get them. Leave them here, and I'll prepare the trap for the Jedi." he said with relish.

Ventress looked at him in disdain.

"Alright. Play with your toys. I have work to do. The battle on Jabiim is going both well and badly. I'm going to oversee some of the efforts there." she said.

Durge frowned after the retreating Dark Jedi. He liked her, liked her a lot, but wasn't quite as exciting as Xalma. But still…

"Hey, Ventress, want to help kill Jedi?" he asked hopefully.

She turned, her eyebrow raised.

"Kill Jedi? Surely such a big bad bounty hunter as yourself can hold five off at once, enough to kill some, when you have your toys?" she asked sniffily.

"You know how dumb droids are. Come on Ventress! It'll be fun!" he said encouragingly.

A smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh alright. I'll help. But after this, you're on your own." she warned.

"Deal."

Ventress activated the droids.

"Secure a perimeter around my ship. Wait there for the Jedi." he said, as he activated the squad of normal battle droids that were in his own ship.

Ventress grinned.

"Alright. Get ready." she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"The Jedi are nearby. I can feel them. They're confident they can destroy you." she laughed.

Durge laughed too. If they thought they could stop him, they were about to get the biggest surprise of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Tatooine, town of Mos Erci, Divold Street**

**Status: Quiet**

A Jedi moved stealthily through the streets, milling in with the rest of the wide array of aliens and people going about their business. Her name was Kosin Bran, a Bith Jedi Shadow. She had been following a Senator, who was suspected of being a double agent. However, it turned out that the only person he was being a double agent to was his wife, as he was cheating on her with some Falleen floozy in the town.

She sighed, then felt a flicker in the Force. Jedi were nearby.

"Thank goodness. I don't have to pay for a ship home." she said thankfully.

She headed for the berth they were heading for, ready to leave this dusty planet and get back to Coruscant for a new mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_**, berth 84**

**Status: Confident**

Stwartik brought the ship into a gentle landing. Their quarry was only a few berths along the road, and this time he would not escape.

"This is it. Today, we will bring Durge to justice. I warn you now, put away any feelings of revenge or righteousness. Durge has to be stopped, but not at the expense of our beliefs. There are five of us. Together, we shall end the threat of this menace, either by bringing him in or by taking him down." Even said grimly.

The others all nodded.

Orynik grinned.

"Let's get him. For Parlu." He said.

Even nodded, conservatively.

"It is right to seek justice for the death of our comrade. However, do not let such thoughts turn into those of revenge. Now, let us go, and end this threat." Even said, leading the team from the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Tatooine, town of Mos Erci, shipping quarter  
Status: Uneasy**

Kosin entered the shipping quarter, ready to find her fellow Jedi who would take her off planet. However, as she approached the berths, there was a growing presence of unrest and disquiet about the place, mixed with confidence and expectation. She then saw her brother Jedi, five of them, lead by Jedi Council member Even Piell no less, heading into berth ninety two, using the large crowds as cover. She suddenly knew: they were walking into a trap. Unhooking her lightsaber, she rushed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Tatooine, town of Mos Erci, berth 92**

**Status: Surrounded**

The team of Jedi entered the berth, seeing Durge's red ship gleaming in the sunlight, the damage done by Seless mostly repaired.

"Durge, we know you're in there! You are surrounded! Come out and surrender by order of the Jedi Council!" Even shouted.

There was a deep laughing, and Durge emerged from the ship. He seemed far too confident and relaxed for Even's liking.

"Idiot Jedi. If you think I'm going to surrender to your pathetic band, you're wrong. Prepare to die Jedi!" he growled in triumph, taking out his two blasters.

Orynik laughed.

"You're outnumbered Durge, you cant win." He said confidently.

Durge laughed.

"You think you've won? Not quite..." he hinted, and he activated his jetpack and rocketed to the top of the ship, then aimed his guns.

Even frowned, and there was a heavy clanking behind him. The Jedi activated their lightsabers, and turned to see six Droidekas rolling towards them.

"Rolling scrap heaps." Yastan growled, held his saber up in front of him and leapt to take care of them.

The other five began to rush towards Durge, until a laser blast from an alcove came flying at them. Seless batted it away to see a squad of super battle droids advancing menacingly towards them. She gave a snarl and leapt at them.

Durge began firing down at them, forcing them onto the defensive. Another hail of blasterfire erupted from behind them, coming from a squad of battle droids. Before anyone could move, one in the back row was cut down by a lightsaber.

"Greetings. I am Kosin Bran, and I am at your service." A Bith Jedi said, and she proceeded to hack away at the droids.

The Jedi turned to go after Durge when four silver droids clanked out of his ship. They were as tall as a Wookiee, with four glowing red eyes and were spotless silver.

"What are they master?" Stwartik asked.

The lead droid then fired a string of darts at them, and the Jedi had to leap above them to avoid them.

"They are nasty pieces of work." Even said, heading towards them.

Stwartik then sprang at them, and Even sighed.

"Young things always leaping in." He grumbled.

Durge then swooped down at them, his two blasters pounding away.

"Come on master!" Orynik encouraged as he leapt up to face Durge atop his ship.

Even was about to join him, when he felt a dark cloud in the Force. He sprang, and a second later, two red lightsabers sliced through the air and down to the ground at the place where he had been standing a few seconds before.

Even growled. The wielder of the two lightsabers was a bald, lithe human female, her face adorned with tattoos and the Force swirling around her like a dark cape.

"Asajj Ventress." Even snarled.

She simpered evilly.

"False Jedi. Now you will fall, and the threat you pose will come to an end." She said, bringing her sabers high and leaping in for the attack.

Yastan used the Force to augment his speed, dashing towards the destroyers as they rolled towards him. He swung his saber in a wide arc as he reached them, slicing two of them in half, before the other droids trundled to a stop and deployed to their lethal form. Their laser cannons started pounding, and Yastan knew he couldn't hold off four destroyers indefinitely. Gathering the Force, he flipped to the top of the control room balcony, and the droids angled their heads upward to follow his progress. Stretching out with the Force, he hurled a large crate of tools at one of the droids. The box passed through the shield and knocked the droid off balance, it's shield flickering. Yastan leapt down at it from above, his green blade coming through the gap in the shield and slicing the droid into diagonal halves. Half down, half to go.

He then jumped straight at the remaining three droids, who's lasers were gouging massive chunks out of the wall as they hit. Yastan darted round them, leaping from place to place, scattering their laser fire. He flipped in front of one droid, and trusted the Force, as if he mistimed this they'd be peeling him off the other one's shield. The droid in front opened fire, just as the one Yastan had his back to began to turn. Yastan jumped to the other destroyer's back, allowing the firing droid to blast away at the shields. The shields started to flicker, and Yastan plunged his saber through the rift, disabling the droid's power core as he stabbed through it.

Only two were left, and Yastan was still mostly fresh. He parried the laser attacks of the two droids, deflecting them back into the shields of the droids. He steadily edged backwards, and the droids started to plod forwards, determined that their prey would not escape. Yastan was heading for the doorway, the droids in pursuit, and he was deflecting their shots as he went. He entered the alcove separating the berth from the rest of the town, and allowed the droids to follow. He swung his lightsaber behind him as he sprang over them, locking the main entrance. He came down, robes flapping behind them, and the two droids turned. One rolled out of the alcove, but Yastan was too quick for the other one. He sliced the door panel and the door came thudding down, crushing the other droid as it emerged.

The last droid came trundling into it's usual form, and it's lasers started pounding once more. Yastan continued to block it's shots as he edged backwards, until he felt wall behind him. The droid advanced menacingly towards him, lasers still pounding. Yastan then acted, leaping into the sky. As he travelled, the droid looked upward, it's shields flickering as they struggled to keep up with the strain, and then Yastan made his move. He blasted it with a Force push and it fell over, and Yastan put his blade down and stuck it right through the droid's midsection.

"That was fun." He said cheerfully, and leapt at the new droids to help Stwartik.

Seless spun, her saber deflecting two shots as she cleaved two droids in two with her swing. Super battle droids were nastier and more armoured than their forerunners, but were slower and less agile. She sprang onto one's shoulders, deflecting blaster shots as she did so. She stabbed downwards, defeating a third droid, flipped down in front of it and blasted it with a Force push, flattening two more droids, who she quickly finished off. The other droids regrouped, and one fired a rocket at her form it's wrist. The Bothan sprang upward, redirecting the missile with the Force, blowing apart another droid as she sliced down and cut it's owner in two. The other five droids fell back, pumping out blaster fire as they walked away from her. She knocked a stream of blasterfire back into another droid, before leaping at the falling droid body, whirling her lightsaber in a wide arc as she did so. The two droids flanking the fallen one crashed to the ground, their vulnerable midsections smoking. The other two droids were pounding out with blaster bolts, but Seless was too quick for them. The lithe Bothan sprang, giving a war cry as she cleaved one in two head downwards. She blocked the shot of he last droid before lunging forward and stabbing the droid right through the chest, leading to it dropping to the floor with smoke emitting from it. Seless gave a satisfied sigh and sprang towards Even, who was locked in a duel with Ventress.

The battle droids were no match for Kosin as she sliced her way through them. Catching them from behind, she cut down a quarter of the squad before they could even turn around, and she got another quarter as they did so. Left with only six, Kosin blasted two into the wall with a Force push where they collapsed, leaving only four. She deflected the shots into two of them, then threw her lightsaber to take down the last two. The battle droids defeated, she sprang to the ship to assist Orynik in his battle with Durge.

Stwartik was already on the defensive. Whatever these new droids were, they were fast and deadly. He sprang to avoid yet another too close blaster shot, and twirled in flight to come down behind them. The droids were impossibly fast and fired a series of tiny blades at Stwartik. He grimaced and dove to the floor, then leapt up to his feet, swinging his blade upwards as he did so. His blade sliced the first of his opponent's chest in half and went up through it's head. As that droid fell to the ground, he was immediately put back on the defensive as more blaster fire poured from the other three. He flipped backwards, landing on Durge's ship then flipping further onto the wall separating Durge's ship from Ventress'. The three droids then activated rockets hidden in their boots and came flying up towards him.

"Oh you're not meant to do that." he said, and leapt towards them for want of anything else to do.

He slammed his shoulder into one droid, sending it hurtling to the ground while the other two had to adjust themselves to the fact that their prey was no longer where he should be. Stwartik slammed to the ground on top of the droid then decapitated it, then turned to deflect several laser shots back at the descending droids. They landed and one revealed a flamethrower, belching out a wreath of flame. Stwartik held the fire off with the Force, and was steadily losing focus when Yastan leapt at one of the droids from behind it, cutting it in two. The other droid was confused, retreating quickly as it faced off against two Jedi. Yastan lunged at it, and while it turned to blast him, Stwartik stabbed it right through the head.

"Thanks pal." Stwartik said, breathing heavily.

"That's alright. Now, for Durge." he said and the two leapt up at the bounty hunter.

Even blocked Ventress deadly swing, forcing her backwards.

"Ventress. We came here expecting to bring down Durge, and we get you." he said grimly, raising his saber.

Ventress laughed.

"Foolish Jedi. You cant stop the two of us. You're finished." she sneered.

Even braced himself for a duel, and sprang at Ventress, not needing words. He sprang over her, she lifting her two blades to defend herself as he swung down at her as he travelled. He landed and brought his blade around, swinging it upwards towards Ventress' chest. Ventress caught the blow and danced away from it, cursing as she did so. She completed her turn and scissored down at Even, who jumped out of the way, before lunging at her with his blade. Ventress caught the attack on her left hand blade and then tried to cleave off his head with the right. Even shunted her other blade away from him and caught the attack, before taking a step back.

"You are powerful in the dark side child. However, you are no Jedi Master. While you have skill, you lack finer control. Your form is not all it should be. Dooku has neglected your training." he told her sternly.

Ventress gave an enraged screech and leapt at him, swinging her blades down at him. Even caught the attack on his own blade, and there was a knocking sound as he locked their sabers.

"You are powerful girl. But you are no match for a member of the Council. Surrender, and we will give you a merciful trial." he said.

Ventress laughed.

"Jedi fool. You will not take me." she hissed, then kicked him in the chin.

He flipped over with the momentum of the strike, and had to raise his blade to stop her taking his head off again. Even then jumped upwards, onto a set of crates. Ventress summoned one crate with the Force and sent it hurtling at Even. Even jumped, landing on the crate, before dive bombing at Ventress with his saber extended. Ventress screamed in fright and fled, leaping onto Durge's ship, her skirt swirling around her. Even landed, then bounced up to crash his blade into hers. Ventress turned away from him, bringing her blades around to slice him in two. Even blocked the right handed saber, and blasted her with a Force push before she could bring down the left hand one. She shrieked as she slammed into the wall of the berth and thudded down to the ground. Even wasted no time and sprang towards her, his blade aimed to take off her hands. He swung his blade, but Ventress leapt up a second before it would work, and collided her sabers with his own. He dropped to the ground, trying hard to force her blades back at their owner. He wasn't strong enough to stop her pure, unbridled hatred however, and he lost the lock, staggering backwards. Ventress cleaved down at him, and Even had to time it just right. He rolled away from the blades a second too late, and her blades nicked the back of his leg. He cursed, and jumped to the top of the berth wall.

"I underestimated you Ventress, I admit that. But you will not succeed. We will stop you and Durge, here and now." he vowed, lighting his saber.

Ventress gave a gloating smile as he raised his blade in front of himself, and she rocketed up to the wall, her blades swinging. Even jumped back from the attack, then crashed his blade into hers. He began an offensive, his saber flashing around him like a kaleidoscope as he batted away at Ventress' defences. Ventress was cackling as the small Jedi attacked her. Her blades formed an impenetrable shield, one he was having trouble getting through. He swept his blade down diagonally, nicking her shoulder. Ventress swore, and span like a tornado, her sabers keeping Even at a distance. He sprang at her, however the Dark Jedi managed to initiate a saber lock, forcing him down to the ground once more. He kept her off balance however by charging at her while in the lock, and she took a step back, causing her to sway on the edge. He then slammed his blade into hers, and the one in her left hand went swinging away, leaving her with one. She growled viciously, but Even was onto his next move, and blasted her with a Force push.

Ventress cried out in fury and surprise as she flew through the air, smashing into several crates full of food. She gave a furious roar and jumped up in time to meet Even's next swing. Even twirled, his lightsaber coming at hers at irregular times, keeping her off balance. She was good with one blade, but it was clear that she had grown dependent on her two lightsaber form.

"Jar'Kai has it's uses assassin, however if you grow too dependent on it, as you have, it is a hindrance more than a help. You have allowed yourself to become weakened by over relying on it." he said, forcing her blade away from him.

Ventress screamed in anger and cart wheeled away from him, summoning her other lightsaber back to her as she did so. Catching her blade in her hand, she joined her two sabers together, giving her double blades. She came at him, a menacing vortex of deadly energy, and Even steadily allowed himself to be forced back, parrying her heavy, murderous blows as he sacrificed ground. He duelled her under Durge's ship, where her double blades were more restricted, and then he acted. He crashed his blade into hers with such force that she went off balance, and as her blade fell slightly from her grip, he thrusted upward, and his blade punctured her shoulder. She snarled in pain, and caught Even unawares by slamming him with a Force push. She dashed out from under the ship, disconnecting her lightsabers and forming an x with them, before crashing them to the ground, where Even had just darted up from. Even came back at her, leaping and bounding around her, his blade barely being blocked as he went on the offensive.

"You're tiring Ventress. I can feel it. I will accept your surrender, as I'd rather not kill you." he said.

Ventress cackled insanely.

"You think I will surrender you diminutive mutant? Think again!"

Even, who was quite offended by the fact that he had been called a mutant, was unprepared for her swing, and he was knocked off his feet. She spiralled her blades around, determined to slice him to ribbons. Even prepared himself, when Seless arrived and crashed her blade into Ventress' forcing the Dark Jedi off balance. Even leapt to his feet, and the two of them began a concentrated effort to take down the assassin.

"You face two Jedi Ventress. Surrender!" Even ordered.

"Never Jedi!" Ventress snarled, her blades singing as she held off both Jedi.

Seless twirled, deflecting Ventress' more and more wild swings, as the Dark Jedi determinedly tried to regain lost ground. Even was bounding about her, and was wearing down her defence of her right flank. Seless then crashed her blade into both of Ventress, and Even struck. Gathering the Force, he unleashed a series of Shiim manoeuvres, his blade flashing around him as he dealt minute wounds to Ventress. Tiny wounds cut into her legs and arms, and she staggered back with the unexpected pain, then raised her blades to cover her entire body.

"You're wounded Ventress. Surrender to us. We don't want to kill you." Seless intoned.

Ventress narrowed her eyes.

"Very well Jedi. You've won." she said, turning her sabers off.

Seless gave a relieved sigh and stepped forward.

"No young one!" Even cried, blasting Seless with a force push.

Seless flew across the berth with the move, in time to avoid Ventress' treacherous reigniting of her blades, which would have skewered the Bothan. Even sprang at Ventress, slamming his blade into hers once more, and the battle began again, with him stabbing and swiping at her, and she holding him off as the diminutive Jedi pushed her back. Ventress was weakened, tired and was losing focus, and Even was using this to his advantage. She was leaving spaces open in her defence, and when Seless returned, they would know victory.

At that moment, Seless cleaved down at Ventress to finish her massive leap across the berth. Ventress was forced to hold off the two Jedi once again, and this time Even knew victory would be theirs. Seless let loose with a particularly vicious swing, a rare sight in her chosen form of Niman, and Ventress had to use both blades to stop her, giving Even the opening he needed. He avoided a mad, desperate swing from Ventress, and stabbed straight upwards, scoring her chest, and then slammed the hilt of his saber onto her wrist, making her drop her blade. He brought the blade around to finish her off, but she was gone, leaping to the top of the berth.

She panted heavily as the two Jedi glared up at her.

"You've won Jedi. I admit hat. You're a lot stronger than I thought. However, I'm not going to stay here and exchange pleasantries any longer. I have better things to do. That leaves me one choice…" she said, summoning her blade back to her.

Even and Seless sprang up after her, and she laughed.

"Flee to fight another day!" she crowed, and a large crate she had grabbed with the Force knocked into the two Jedi as they got to the wall. They crashed to the ground, cursing. There was a roar from the next berth, and Ventress gave them a cheery wave as she piloted her Fanblade away from the battle, bound for home.

"Damn it!" Seless cried in anger.

"Calm young one. Our friends are in danger. Durge may be weakening, but he isn't finished yet. Let us end this." he said, and the two sprang towards the battle on top of Durge's ship.

Orynik deflected the shots from Durge's two blasters wide, as the bounty hunter poured them down at him.

"Jedi scum!" he shouted, using his jetpack to remain out of reach.

Orynik growled, and gathered the Force to him, before propelling himself upwards. He reached out with is massive claws, piercing Durge's armour. Durge grunted in pain and slammed his fist into the Trandoshan, knocking him off his chest and sending him smashing back into the ship, leaving a dent where he had landed. Durge opened fire once more, and Orynik rolled off the ship to avoid his grisly fate. Durge laughed.

"Come out come out wherever you are." he said tauntingly.

Orynik smiled and leapt out from under the ship, and swinging his lightsaber around to cleave Durge in two. Durge however, was not going to go so easily, and span as Orynik came at him, and smacked the Trandoshan in the head. Orynik fell to the ground, and Durge laughed, pumping out more blaster bolts. Orynik bated them away with his saber, before springing to his feet and dashing at Durge. The Gen'Dai rocketed upwards, and fired his flame thrower down at Orynik. The Trandoshan created a Force shield that allowed the fire to pass around him in a big bubble. Durge descended towards Orynik, his flame thrower still going, and his wrist extending a machine gun flechette launcher. Orynik took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't be able to survive this attack, as it was either get fried or get ripped to bits.

The Bith Jedi then leapt over him however, blasting Durge with a Force push. Though it did little to deter the maniac, it put him off course enough so that Orynik could free himself form the flames and engage him once again. Durge gave a growl and rocketed upwards, firing his blasters again. Kosin was deflecting the shots, while Orynik jumped up towards their prey. He swung his lightsaber and cut into Durge's waist. Durge roared in pain and annoyance, grabbed Orynik and threw him downwards, where he dented the ship again.

"Together we must focus." Kosin said, defending Orynik with her Shii-Cho, while he groaned and got back to his feet.

The two Jedi went on the defensive, and Durge extended his flechette launcher. Hundreds of deadly blades erupted from the weapon, and Orynik used the Force to create a barrier that shielded them from it. Kosin then threw her lightsaber, and the move was so unexpected, Durge couldn't prevent the loss of his launcher. He snarled, and Kosin smiled up at him.

"It's the jetpack that's giving him the edge." Orynik said.

"Then perhaps we can help." Yastan said as he and Stwartik jumped atop of the ship.

"I shall grab him with the Force. Stwartik, Kosin, protect me. Yastan, stop his jetpack!" Orynik barked.

Durge was firing like a madman once more, trying determinedly to hit one of the Jedi. The Bith and the human then rushed forward, allowing them to deflect more shots as Durge rained them down at them. Orynik took a deep breath, and reached out with the Force.

"Hey!" Durge yelled, unable to move.

Yastan then leapt skyward, and flipped over Durge, his lightsaber swinging. There was a hiss, and smoke erupted form Durge's backpack as Yastan landed back on the ship. Durge cursed, and the jetpack blew up, fire flaring from his back and he crashed down onto the ship.

"Blasted Jedi." he growled.

He jumped up, and the battle truly began, with Durge firing away with his blasters. The Jedi deflected the shots, and while they did so, Durge let loose with his flamethrower. Orynik and Kosin jumped over their quarry, and he was left facing an attack from two directions. He stopped the flamethrower, and dashed at Stwartik, firing his guns as he ran. Stwartik deflected the shots, and Yastan used the Force to trip the bounty hunter. Durge stumbled, and it was enough for Stwartik to stab him in the chest.

"Got you." he said in triumph.

Durge laughed.

"Dumbass." he said, grabbed Stwartik and threw him off the ship, leaving his saber in his chest.

The three other Jedi came at him, and Durge swung his magna bolas at them. He let them go, and Yastan had to raise his blade to stop them taking his head off. Durge however only needed one distracted, and fired his flamethrower at the other two. Kosin directed the fire away from her and Orynik, while the Trandoshan went in to get Durge's arms. Durge activated two energy shields, which blocked Orynik's swing. Yastan then jumped back, Durge's magna bolas in his hand. Yastan swung them and hit the bounty hunter in the head, staggering him. Durge turned and started firing his blaster, while holding off Kosin and Orynik's swings with his shields. Durge then kicked Kosin, and she fell off the ship, leaving the other two.

His victory was short lived as Stwartik reappeared, summoned his blade out of Durge's chest and joined the battle once more. Durge jumped up, then leap frogged onto Yastan. Yastan's blade went flying as Durge landed on him, and Durge grabbed Stwartik, and started to squeeze his neck. Orynik gave a battle cry and cut his hand off, and Durge roared in pain.

"Bloody Jedi!" he cried, and his pulsing muscles underneath shot out and wrapped around Orynik.

"Away assassin!"

Even and Seless had arrived, and Yastan and Kosin were back on their feet. The six Jedi surrounded Durge.

"We have you outnumbered bounty hunter. surrender, and pay for your crimes!" Orynik ordered.

Durge began to laugh.

"Alright, you got me." he said, raising his hands.

"NO!" Even cried.

He blasted Seless and Kosin with a Force push, before leaping off the ship himself. Yastan tackled Stwartik off, but Orynik didn't move, advancing on Durge menacingly.

"We've won Durge!" he cried in victory.

"Orynik, move!" Even bellowed.

The Trandoshan sent Even a confused glance, then, as the bloodlust faded, realised he was alone with Durge on top of the ship.

Even gathered the Force to push Orynik off, but was too late.

Durge activated the electromagnets.

Trillions of volts of electricity crackled across the ship, burning off all dirt, a device intended to stop creatures such as mynocks. Durge screamed in ecstatic pain as the electricity fried his body, and he laughed as it happened.

Orynik wasn't so lucky.

He screamed as the yellow electricity rooted him to the spot, and he could smell burning which he knew was his own body. A few seconds later, the shocks came to an end, and Orynik's black, charred skeleton crumpled into dust.

"NO!" Seless cried.

Durge laughed, and leapt off his ship, before dashing up the ramp.

"Bye Jedi!" he called.

"After him!" Even yelled.

The five Jedi rushed forward, but it was too late. Durge activated his engines, and Stwartik had to push Yastan to the ground to avoid his incineration. Durge's ship shot upwards, and was gone.

"Blast it!" Yastan yelled in pained fury.

Even closed his eye. He hadn't saved Orynik in time. He had failed him.

"Poor Orynik." Seless moaned.

Even sighed in despair.

"This is my fault. I should have just moved him." he said regretfully.

"We all failed him." Stwartik said, wiping away tears.

Kosin approached Even.

"Master Piell, I understand that you are grieving. As such, I volunteer to go after that murderer and bring him to justice." she said.

Even looked at her.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish. However, our mission is to bring Durge in. You may join, on my authority." he agreed.

"Thank you master." she said, bowing her head.

"What now?" Yastan asked, his eyes flashing.

Even took a steadying breath.

"We must pursue Durge. Is the tracer still active?" he asked.

"Yes. He's bound for Kabal." Seless reported.

"Then we too must go to Kabal. Let us go."

They dashed for the ship, leaving the dust that had once been Orynik behind. Stwartik took the ship up, and they headed for space.

"Do you have any skills young Kosin?" Even asked her.

"Yes. I am proficient at comms." she said.

"Excellent. We have already lost our comms expert and our medic. Let us hope we lose no other." he said.

The cockpit was silent for a bit as Stwartik took them towards hyperspace.

"What do we now about Kabal?" Even asked them.

Kosin called up the information.

"There's a battle there, under the command of Generals Luzzoran and Piquin. Last update suggests that they have Separatist General Lok Durd on the run, and they are close to claiming the planet for the Republic." she reported.

Even nodded grimly.

"Then we shall go to Kabal, and end this. Perhaps Durge does not know that his side is losing there. This will help. Perhaps, with two armies and more Jedi we can finally stop the beast." he said with satisfaction, before heading aft.

There was a jolt as the shop went to lightspeed, and Even put a hand on the wall to stop himself falling over. The duel with Ventress, and the emotional shock of losing another of his team had drained him incredibly.

"Are you alright master?" Seless asked, tears in her voice.

Even nodded.

"Yes young Seless. I will be fine. Losing Orynik caught me by surprise. I could have done more to save him. And the duel with Ventress has exhausted me. I haven't fought a battle such as that in a bit, not since I met Grievous nearly a year ago. I'm getting old."

Seless patted his shoulder.

"Do you need help to your quarters master?"

"No. I will be fine after some rest. Good night Seless."

"Good night master. Sleep well. We cant afford to lose you." she said, and retreated to the kitchen.

Even entered his room and sighed. And if this mission was to succeed, they couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, quarters of Jax Pavan**

**Status: Restless**

_An ancient dark side stronghold. Even was wounded and exhausted, and Durge was raising his blaster to finish off the Jedi master. Even gave a shout, and leapt at Durge, and Durge fired. The room collapsed, and Even was gone._

"MASTER!" Jax cried, bolting upright from his bed.

He darted out of his room, colliding with about five foot of red, black and white Togruta.

"Jax! This may seem a silly question, but why are you running around half naked around the Jedi Temple at this time of night, and so quickly?" Shaak Ti asked, getting to her feet and pulling him up as she did so.

"Sorry Master Ti. I've had a vision of Master Even dying. I fear he's in terrible danger." he said worriedly.

Her kind face furrowed in concern.

"You saw Even in danger?" she asked sharply.

"He might die master! We have to do something!" he pleaded.

There was a clicking from behind them, and Shaak Ti rolled her eyes. Yoda had arrived.

"Young Jax, told you already we have. Fine, your master will be. Safe he is. Received a report from him we did. In pursuit of Durge, they are." he said kindly.

Jax shook his head.

"Master, I had a vision of the future. Master Even might not survive!" he protested.

Yoda narrowed his eyes.

"Place too much emphasis on the future you do young one. Always in motion it is. Safe, he will be. Now, to your room, you should go to." he said, before ambling off.

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes.

"Master?" Jax asked, fearing anger well inside her.

"A Council member's life is at stake, and he thinks we should ignore the signs. I don't care if the future is always in motion, if there's a chance Even is in danger, we must act."

Jax grinned at her. Yoda would be angry, but if he had foreseen a future where Even was present, it perhaps depended on what he did now.

Shaak Ti turned to him.

"Master Gallia will be back in the morning. Tell her what you told me. She will know what to do. And if she decides to go after Even, she hasn't stood on Yoda's toes as often as I have, so there will be fewer repercussions."

"Yes master, but why cant…?"

Shaak Ti sighed irritably.

"Because some damn fool going by the name of General Grievous has thought it highly amusing to invade Transel. I'm away to stop him, or I'd help Even. Twelve or so hours wont make much difference, but you must tell Adi as soon as she arrives. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"Good boy. I shall see you when I return. May the Force be with you, and your master." she said, and was gone.

Jax sighed. Master Ti was on his side, and if Master Gallia heard that there was a chance Even would be in trouble, she would certainly help Jax. Appeased, he went back to bed, to await the arrival of Master Gallia. And to ponder what was going on with the Council to make Shaak Ti so grumpy at the arrival of Master Yoda.

**Two chapters in two days! I am determiend to finish this story!**

**We have lost another member of our team, poor Orynik, however we have gained a member in Kosin. Now we are bound for Kabal. Will the search for Durge end there? Time will tell.**

**Jax's vision does not bode well for Even's group does it? Will he take Shaak Ti's advice? Will Adi help him?**

**The issues Shaak Ti, and other Jedi, have with Yoda, and others, will be explained throughout the many, various tales I will tell. I can tell you now that a certain event around this time period (15 months ABG) has a big effect on a Jedi of great repute, and that is one reason many Jedi arent happy with the powers that be of the Order.**

**However, for now there are only two chapters left! Look for an appearance by a character from one of the games and from the seires in the next chapter! Until then, please read and review!**

**And by the way, the duel with Ventress is very long, but it was rather fun to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

6

**Location: Kabal, island of Palisade**

**Status: Under heavy attack**

Jedi Master Ton Luzzoran deflected another shot at one of the retreating battle droids. The battle here was nearly over, and the Separatists had fled to the island of Palisade in order to perform a last stand, which in reality was a delaying tactic so Lok Durd could make off with as much treasure from the planet as possible, true to his Neimodian nature.

Luzzoran was a Klatoonian, and a competent General. For the last five days, he, and his Rodian companion Adroon Piquin had attacked Kabal to liberate it from the Separatists, despite the fact that the populace considered the Republic the enemy. They had taken the capital two days before, and were now gunning for the large hill where Durd had made his headquarters.

"Commander Speck, what is our status?" he asked.

"The going's good General. The vast majority of the droids are in retreat. Commander Vars is dealing with their artillery as we speak, and General Piquin is ready with the walkers. Commander Me is locking down our flanks. All they're waiting for is us to finish the droids, and then we can assault Durd's base." The clone reported, as missiles streaked over their location, fired by die hard Hailfire droids.

"Then let us go so we can get off this planet and hopefully capture General Durd. Move out!" he called, and he surged forward with his clones, and they began dismantling the droid lines.

He deflected several shots away from him, while the clones started to rush down into the forest where the battle was taking place. Fires raged around them as Luzzoran charged into the trees, hacking away at the droids that tried to stop him. He cut through another few droids and pushed forward, coming to a stop as he arrived in a wide clearing, full of droids. However, once they were through this particularly dense of forest, they would be free to assault the hill, and end the battle.

Giving a battle cry he bounded into action, his saber swirling around him as he began to decimate the droid forces standing between them and victory. The clones arrived and started firing away, taking out scores of droids. Luzzoran took down another few with a Force push, and finally heard the words he'd been wanting to hear for days.

"Retreat, retreat!" a battle droid called.

The droids turned tail and began to run, and Luzzoran grinned.

"This is Luzzoran. Master Piquin, the droids are in full retreat. You can begin your advance." He said.

"Acknowledged." She said over the comm, and in the distance he could hear the clanking as the walkers began to move out.

"Master, Vars hasn't taken out the main cannon yet. Your walkers will be decimated, and so will my gunships!" Lura Me, Luzzoran's Zeltron Padawan said over the comm.

"Dont worry Lura. It'll be down in a jiffy. We ran into some trouble. Prepare to land." Vars, Piquin's Ho'Din Padawan said.

Vars and his team of five ARC troopers had been charged with taking down their massive long range cannon, which had been blowing their gunships out of the sky and blasting apart their walkers from afar. The blue haired tree like creature had finally reached the bottom of the craggy side of the hill with his troops.

"Right boys, lets get to it." He said, aiming his ascension gun.

"Right sir." Grand, the lead clone said.

They fired upwards, and began to pull themselves up.

"Commander! Look!" Itch, another clone cried.

Chameleon droids, along with an Octupurra droid, were clambering down the mountain side, bound fright for them.

"Keep going, I'll deal with them!" Vars cried.

His clones continued to ascend, while he began batting blaster bolts back at the six chameleon droids. The Octupurra droid was getting into position, ready to deal with Vars. He sprang upwards, his blade poised. He landed on the leg of the massive droid, and the chameleons turned to fire at him. Flipping onto its head, he swung on his ascension cable, crashing into one droid and knocking it off the crags to it's death below. The other droids clustered together and fired at him as he swung back. He blocked their shots, sending them pummelling into another chameleon, dropping it out of sight.

The Octupurra droid then fired, it's massive beam laser cutting the ascension cable. Vars swore as the wind whistled around him, plummeting downwards. He stuck his blade into the rock face, and pulled himself up on it like a weight, using it as a propulsion platform. He extracted his blade at the same time as he sprang upwards, he cut another chameleon in two. He landed on the head of another, then raised his blade in time to deflect the shot from the Octupurra droid. He threw his lightsaber at it, and as planned the droid followed the progress of the blade. Vars jumped from the chameleon and landed on the bulbous head of the Octupurra and summoned the spinning blade to him, slicing through it's body. Broken in two, the droid fell, but Vars was already gone, twirling, saber extended at the last two chameleons. He cut one in two, then plunged his blade through the head of the other before leaping up the crags.

He came silently to a stop beside the ARC troopers.

"Impressive sir." Weewaw congratulated.

"Thanks. Now, let's take out this gun, or Master Androon will splice me." He said.

All but the barrel of the gun was encased in a large metal bunker, which they would have to deal with.

"Grand, with me. Itch, Weewaw, use your ascension guns to get on top of the barrel and lay your charges. Pict and Yoyo, get to the top of the building and come down through the ventilation shafts. Move out!" Vars ordered, and the clones got to it.

He enjoyed this sort of mission. While Androon specialised in healing, and when in combat battling with the artillery, usually atop an ATTE or ATAT, he preferred in and out missions, sabotaging and espionage. Which was a contrast to Lura Me, who preferred the high speed world of space combat, while Luzzoran preferred the hand to hand aspect.

They were all in place, so he acted. He cut the door open, and rushed in, deflecting the shots form the battle droids as he headed for the main controls. Grand was at his back, firing at the defence droids that were clustering together in fear. There was a clang, and Pict and Yoyo entered from the ventilation shaft, leaping down and catching the droids in a pincer. The droids split up, and Vars sent the message to Itch. There was a massive explosion and the entire facility rocked as the cannon was blown off, crashing it to the floor. Itch and Weewaw then entered the bunker, firing and taking down the last of the droids.

"Great work guys." Vars said as he dispatched the last battle droid.

"Thanks sir." Itch said.

Vars reached for his comm..

"Master, Lura, the cannon is out. Lura, you may begin your landing. Master, the crags are yours, and your walkers will be safe."

He smiled as he heard his master's chirpy voice.

"We shall have a talk later Padawan about the importance of punctuality." She said, a smile in her voice.

"Yes master." He grinned.

Lura Me, one of the pink skinned Zeltron species, took a steadying breath as Vars gave the ok for her to launch her attack.

"Alright pilot, signal all other gunships, and get those three carriers protected. We're going in!" she said, grabbing hold of the guardrail as the pilot moved the gunship to top speed.

The force of gunships, filled to the brim with soldiers meant to take the top of the hill while the main army arrived with Luzzoran, swept down low, green laser beams emitting from their cannons as they sped towards the top of the hill. Vars and his team of ARCs were already out of the gun emplacement and were battling dozens of droids rushing to defend their headquarters. The gunships came in low, cannons blazing. Fire and dirt erupted as the shots hit, scattering droids over a wide landscape. E-web fire form the castle that Durd had made his own was pounding, but was of little threat as the clone force leapt out from their gunships, Lura at the head.

"About time you got here." Vars said with a smile, sending a round of blasterfire from a droid into a spider droid.

"About time you took out that cannon. We were flying around for ages." She countered, hacking two SBDs in two.

The carriers then arrived, depositing three ATTEs that started blasting away at the large stone wall that kept them from getting troops through into the castle. The two young Jedi charged at the enemy, and their clones followed. Blasterfire raged around them, with the clones overwhelming the droids as they advanced to the large wooden doors that barred the troops from storming the castle.

"Get those walkers to blow down this door!" Lura shouted.

"The walkers are in trouble Commander! They're surrounded by spider droids!" Androon's clone commander, Quill, reported

"Damn it." She cursed, observing the situation.

Dwarf and Homing Spider droids, which were crawling over the very wall the ATTEs were trying to blow down, were swarming the three walkers they had landed.

"Bring down those dwarfs, and get those gunships back in the air! They can deal with the homings!" Lura ordered.

If they didn't stop those spider droids soon, the battle to end the Battle of Kabal would be very bloody indeed.

The walkers cleared the tree lining, with Androon mounted on top of her ATTE. Behind her were four more ATTEs, five ATATs and twenty ATRTs, all of which she would use to climb to the top of the hill and take down the enemy.

"Captain, we shall scale the crags, while the ATRTs jump up them. The ATATs can also climb them, and the RTs can protect them as we climb. Let us go!" she ordered, and her walker plodded onto the craggy surface of rocks, activated it's gripper claws and began to climb. The ATATs, heavier and more robust than the TEs, began plodding ponderously up the rock face, like a baby on it's first crawl. The RTs on the other hand began leaping up the rock face, springing into the holes going up the mountain as they leapt up.

Androon, standing on the cockpit windscreen of her walker, frowned as she looked up. Spider droids, both dwarf and homing, were descending down the mountain, and squads of STAPs were flying out from the castle on top of the hill, along with a squadron of vulture droids.

"Not good." she said, lighting her saber in the reverse grip Shien variant.

The walkers continued marching inexorably up the mountain, and the ATATs opened fire, blasting down some of the homing spiders. The RTs leapt up the cliff face, shooting at the dwarfs as they passed.

"Task Force Zoom, do not wait for the other walkers! Proceed directly to the top of the hill." Androon ordered.

The smaller walkers did as instructed, leaving the others to plod up the mountain. The massive cannons thundered as they fired up at the droids barring their way, and Androon leapt, swinging her blade around her, cutting down two dwarfs and landing on the cockpit of an ATAT. The STAPs were bearing down on them, and the walkers were having difficulty blowing them out of the sky. Androon gave herself to the Force, and blasted out with a Force push. Two droids were smashed from their mounts and the STAPs hurtled into the mountain side. The ATATs continued on up the mountain, firing at the droids. The vulture droids then appeared and blasted away at the rocks that Androon's walker was holding on to. The walker reared backwards, and Androon had to spring from it. She mourned the loss as it fell of the crag, crashing onto it's back. Landing on an ATTE, she braced herself for the return of the vultures. When it appeared as if they were gone for now, she continued to block the shots of the spiders, as the walkers continued their slow progress up the hillside. She threw her lightsaber, taking down another homing, and jumped past it, grabbing her saber on the way past and digging it into a dwarf, before flipping to another one and cutting it down. She jumped to a homing, and saw that the other STAPs had returned. She braced herself, and jumped towards them. Landing on the first one she took down the pilot, before jumping to the second one and repeating the process. She deflected shots as it fell, then threw her saber to take down another two that were chasing after her. She flipped backwards, deftly landing on the last of the ATATs up the hill, and sent more spiralling to their doom with deflected laser shots. She grinned as the first walker made it up the hill, and confident the others would reach the top without little interference, she began leap frogging up the hillside, using the walkers as platforms and dealing with the remainder of the spiders as she went.

When she finally arrived on top of the hill, she could see that the walkers that had been landed were in danger. The RTs had arrived to reinforce them, but they were being forced back by the Hailfire droids that were trundling out of the castle.

"Fire!" she yelled.

The ATTE she was on let loose, and the Hailfire droids ceased to exist, and the RTs sped forward to finish off the homings. The battle would soon be over, as Lura and Vars sped forwards, cutting into more droids. Luzzoran had arrived with the rest of his clones and they were pushing towards the gates.

"Take down that gate pilot, and let's end this!" she ordered.

The pilot obliged, and the wooden gate smashed to bits, as the newly arrived ATATs and other ATTEs opened fire and started to reduce the wall to rubble.

"Forward! Trap them in the net and we can finish them!" Luzzoran ordered loudly.

He and Androon then jumped to the front of the attack, backing up their Padawans.

"We're close to victory master." Lura said happily.

"Yes my student. Let us defeat these droids, capture Durd and then have a well earned nice cold beer." he said, and they fought on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Kabal, island of Palisade, Lok Durd's headquarters**

**Status: Evacuating**

Lok Durd was a corpulent Neimodian with an interest in weaponry. He served the Confederacy as a General, but true to his nature, he was very interested in wealth. As such, rather than retreat when he should have, he had remained behind to steal what treasures he could find.

"Sir, the Republic is breaking through!" cried a panicky battle droid.

"They need to hold them off a little longer, until the last of the crates of wine are loaded. Prepare for immediate take off." he ordered.

"Sir, a ship is approaching us from lightspeed! It's one of ours!" another droid reported.

Durd started to panic.

"Let us hope it isn't bad news." he said to himself, worried that Grievous had sent someone to finish him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Durge's ship**

**Status: Entering Kabal airspace**

Durge gave a disgusted sigh. That fat fool Durd had lost Kabal, as he could see his headquarters was being swarmed by masses of Republic forces.

"Oh, I hope Grievous, Snarla and Xalma tear you to shreds and feed you to Snarla's gundarks." he growled as he sped his ship into the castle's hangar.

Durge dashed form the ship, to be met by an anxious looking Durd.

"Commander Durge, I was not informed of your arrival. As you can see, I have the retreat well in hand…" he began.

Durge then clasped the Neimodian by the neck and raised him off the ground.

"Listen to me Durd. You were not meant to lose Kabal. We both know you let your defences slip while you scoffed all the food you can find. Now, get out of here. I'll hold the Jedi off. Get out of here, and hope that whichever General you report to is in a good mood, because Grievous, Xalma and Snarla all detest you, so pray that their feeling charitable. Scram!" he roared, dropping the General to the ground.

Durd gasped, then waddled as fast as he could to his _Sheathipede _class shuttle, before departing.

"Sir, another ship has just arrived!" a droid reported.

Durge turned to it.

"What?" he asked, taking the report.

He read it through, saw what type of ship it was, and crushed the datapad.

"They've put a tracer on my ship. Fine. It'll be the last mistake they ever make." he snarled, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **_**Endless Pursuit**_

**Status: Weary**

The ship shot out of hyperspace and Stwartik aimed them straight for the planet, broadcasting their recognition code so's not to be fired at.

"We've nearly won the battle down there. Master Luzzoran and Piquin are taking General Durd's headquarters as we speak." Kosin said as they descended.

Even nodded. Another victory for the Republic.

"Excellent. We shall land at Durd's HQ, and try to find Durge. If they've lost the battle, he will be in the castle." he said certainly.

A shuttle then blazed past them , nearly crashing into them.

"Idiot!" Stwartik yelled angrily.

"It's Durd! Should we pursue?" Yastan asked.

Even pondered, then shook his head.

"No. Durge is our prey. It is he we must fight."

Stwartik set the ship down in a clear area that had just been vacated by an ATAT which was heading to deal with a few gunners on the roof of the castle.

The Jedi left the ship, to be met by Luzzoran.

"Master Piell!" he greeted jovially, shaking his hand.

Even allowed himself a small smile.

"It is good to see you Ton. It has been far too long." he said.

The Klatoonian smiled, then his brow furrowed.

"And why are you here? Don't you think myself and Androon can handle the Separatists?" he asked, put out.

Even shook his head adamantly.

"No my friend. Perhaps you saw that red ship enter the castle? It belongs to Durge, the object of our quest. We have been tasked to take him out." he said.

Luzzoran's eyes widened.

"Assassination?" he asked in a steely tone.

Even nodded gravely.

"If it comes to it, then yes, that is part of our mandate."

His eyes narrowed.

"Assassination is not the Jedi way."

"Nor is leading vast armies in war." Even countered sadly.

Luzzoran shook his head sadly.

"How has it come to this?" he asked.

"I don't know." Even said curtly.

"General, we've broken through, and are proceeding into the castle." Speck reported.

Luzzoran turned to Even.

"If your team wishes to come with us, we will help you bring down Durge. Perhaps that can go a long way to ending this terrible situation." the Klatoonian said.

"Agreed. Come you lot." Even said, lighting his saber.

An ATTE fired on the castle's main door, blowing it to bits and allowing the clones to pour into the building. Even led the Jedi, leaping over the heads of the clones, then began deflecting shots back at the defending battle droids as they entered. Stwartik, Kosin, Seless and Yastan were keeping back, keeping their strength, while Luzzoran, Androon, Lura and Vars were in the forefront, leading their troopers in the lancing movement to break the back of the droid defences.

"Come, we must find Durge!" Even called to his group.

Yastan nodded grimly, and they began battling their way up the main staircase, the clones of Luzzoran's army behind them.

"We shall join you Master Piell! If Durge is the commander we will hopefully be able to end this quicker! Commander Speck, you have command!" Piquin shouted to the clone.

"Acknowledged General." the clone called back, leading more troops up the stair case.

The Jedi dashed up the main stair, and entered the spiral staircase leading to the top of the castle, where Durd had stowed his ship and where they expected to find Durge.

"Be careful. Durge is a very dangerous enemy, as we have learnt to out sorrow." Even warned as they reached the top of the stairs.

He blew open the door with a Force push to reveal a large, cavernous room, with long rafters high above them and glass panels in the floor affording spectacular views of the forest.

"Be wary. He's here somewhere." Stwartik warned.

The nine Jedi cautiously entered the room, their lightsabers ready.

"I can see you Jedi." Durge said, high above them, and also below them.

"He's using speakers. Stretch out with the Force. Ignore the voice and search for the presence." Even advised.

They edged forward, to hear Durge chuckle.

"Clever Jedi. Knew you'd do that. But where am I?" he asked from somewhere.

Even, Luzzoran and Piquin stretched out with their feelings, trying to locate the bounty hunter.

"Master!" Lura cried.

Durge rocketed down from above, his blasters firing. Stwartik and Seless started batting eh bolts away, while Kosin and Yastan leapt towards him. He jetted up out of their way, then fired a wreath of flame from his wrist. Kosin bent it with the Force and sent it back at it's owner, while Yastan tried to slice Durge in two. Durge laughed and kicked the Zabrak from the air, then rocketed upwards.

"Jedi scum! You know, for over a thousand years your kind have been trying to kill me. And you know what? You haven't got any better at it!" he gloated, before blasting back down, guns blazing.

Piquin and Vars went into a meld, compensating for each other's weaknesses as Durge tried to take them down.

Stwartik hissed.

"We need to stop him master. If we hit him with a coordinated attack, we can bring him down." he said breathlessly.

Even nodded.

"Agreed. Go!"

Even leapt at Durge, digging his saber into the hunter's back as he tried determinedly to kill Piquin and Vars. Yastan and Seless then came in for the attack, Durge roaring in pain and spraying the area with blaster bolts. They deflected them into the hunter, who roared even more. Yastan then took off one of Durge's arms, while Seless took off the other.

"Yes!" Even said from Durge's back.

Durge rocketed upwards, Even still clinging on. Kosin reached out with the Force and froze him in place, and was joined by Luzzoran and Piquin. Stwartik then threw his lightsaber at Durge, and the blade went straight through his stomach, leading him to grin in triumph. Vars and Lura then ran up the walls, before pushing off them and cutting Durge as they passed him before landing back on the floor. Even then pushed backwards, blasting Durge with a Force push that crashed him into one of the rafters, where he groaned.

He landed on the floor, and looked up determinedly.

"You are beaten Durge. It's over. Surrender, and avoid further loss of life." Even ordered.

Durge then inexplicably began to laugh.

"Wrong Jedi. You've won nothing yet." he said evilly.

The Jedi narrowed their eyes.

"Enough of this. He's caused enough damage! It's time to end this, for Parlu and Orynik!" Stwartik shouted and sprang up.

"Follow him." Even told the other three, and the rest of his team jumped after their companion.

Durge laughed, and rocketed off the rafter.

"Gotcha!"

Stwartik landed on the rafter, and then felt immediate foreboding from the Force. Turning, he saw that Durge had left mines on the walls of the rafters, and that they were linked to mines on all the other rafters. And the second later, they blew up.

A massive explosion ripped across the roof, incinerating Stwartik, and throwing Yastan, Kosin and Seless off course. The multitude of mines all detonated, ripping the rafters form their berths and sending the great stone columns hurtling towards the Jedi team, while bathing them all in a swathe of heat.

"Stwartik!" Even cried in despair.

Piquin stretched out with the Force and caught the others in a Force grip, as there was a terrible wrenching sound.

"Master!" Vars cried.

The rafters, dislodged by the mine blast, were crumbling into massive chunks of rock and were tumbling down to crush them all.

"Stop them!" Even cried.

While they all struggled to hold up the rocks, and Piquin lowered the others to the ground to assist, Durge was rocketing towards the door.

"Oh no you don't murderer!" Luzzoran shouted, and crossed the room in one leap, raising his blade to take off Durge's head.

And then Durge span around, his claw like arm plunging right through the Klatoonian with a wet pop.

"NO!" Lura yelled, letting her chunk of rubble fall.

Luzzoran looked at the blood covering his robes and fell to the floor. Durge laughed.

"See you later Jedi!" he yelled, before dashing to his ship.

The chunks of rock were safely lowered to the ground, and before the Jedi could do anything, Durge had fled in his ship.

"Master!" Lura wailed, clutching her master's body.

Even bowed his head in remorse.

"I'm sorry we got you involved in this my friend." he said sadly.

The Jedi clustered around the dead Jedi Master, while Seless cried into Yastan's shoulder, who also looked disheartened.

"We cant go on master. We've lost too many." he said wearily.

Even rubbed his face.

"You may be right. We shall…"

Androon Piquin then put her green hand on Even's shoulder.

"No. To give up on your mission now would dishonour those you have already lost, and along with that, Luzzoran. You must continue, and take Durge down once and for all." she said.

Even shook his head.

"We originally had six Jedi. We're down to four. We may have wounded him, but he'll regenerate in a couple of hours." he said woefully.

"No. You have seven Jedi. We will not allow Durge to get away with what he ahs done." she said, as Vars hugged Lura to him.

"What?"

She looked determined.

"The battle here is finished. Myself, Lura and Vars will join your mission." she said.

Even was taken aback.

"Master Piquin…" he spluttered.

"No. We shall come. And bring that murderer to justice." she said.

"And I'll bring my five ARC troopers. We can stop Durge." Vars said as he rubbed Lura's back.

Even looked at the two, and then saw Lura's heartbroken gaze, and nodded. She needed to confront the one who killed her master.

"Very well." he agreed.

Speck, their commander, came up to them.

"General? Oh no." he said as he saw Luzzoran.

"Commander, we are joining Master Piell's mission. See to the details of victory, get the troops packed up and head for home. Put Master Luzzoran in a place of honour." Piquin ordered.

"Yes General." he saluted, then set off.

Vars beckoned his five ARC troopers, who had just arrived.

"We have our team then master." Yastan said, hope slipping back into his voice.

"Indeed. But we don't know where Durge has gone." Even said worriedly.

Seless shook her head.

"It appears as if he is heading for Khar Delba, a planet in Sith space." she said.

Even 's eye narrowed.

"This stinks of a trap. But we are now many, and he is one. Come. To the ship. And we shall end this, once and for all." he said, and they dashed to follow their prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Durge's ship**

**Status: In hyperspace**

Durge hummed as he piloted the ship to the old Sith fortress on the moon of Khar Shian. The fortress was a death trap, full of traps and deterrents. It would be the perfect place to end the threat of the Jedi team pursuing him. They wouldn't escape him this time. This time, he would end them.

And he was looking forward o it immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

**Status: Expectant**

Jax was standing in the hangar, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Adi Gallia. Every moment delayed gave Jax's vision more chance of coming to pass. Despite Yoda's warnings, he needed to ensure his master's safety. He therefore felt immense relief when he saw Adi's ship dock.

He never let the head dressed woman get out of her fighter.

"Master Adi!" he cried.

She gave him a look of surprise.

"Jax? What is it?" she asked.

"Master, I've had a vision of Master Even dying in combat with Durge. I think he's walking into a trap. We must help!" he urged.

Adi looked at him, and nodded slowly.

"Very well young Jax. You think he's in grave danger?"

"Yes. He was fighting Durge alone, was wounded and exhausted, and Durge was still fresh. We need to go after him!" he said.

Adi nodded.

"Agreed. If Even is in danger, we must help him. Get your things." she said, as she reached for her comm.

"Command, this is Master Adi Gallia. I need a CR-20 carrier ready to leave ASAP. Where to? I'll check, two seconds." she said, sounding a bit embarrassed, before turning with a raised eyebrow to Jax.

"It was a disused, dark side fortress, in the shadow of a large planet, one untouched for many years I think. It would be Sith if Dooku told Durge where it was…"

"Got it. Command? The ship will be going to old Sith space, and unless I miss my guess, Khar Delba. Thank you."

"You think so?"

"Indeed. It's the only place in Sith space that still has an intact set of fortresses. Now, get your things. I'm going to get some firepower."

Jax dashed off to find the last few things he needed and she raised her comm.

"Nym? I need some fireworks."

She would help Jax rescue Even. She was not going to abandon her friend to torment and death. Not while she still drew breath.

**The second alst chapter!**

**Our team is in hot pursuit of Durge, and it is on Khar Shian the final acts will be played out! Who will survive?**

**Sorry this one isnt as good, the last one will hopefully be better, and then I can focus on Dark Leader, before we start two new stories which are:**

Clone Wars: Survival, featuring the evil Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress and

**Clone Wars: Lovetorn, featuring Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and the evil General Xalma!**

**Until then, please read and review, and this will hopefully be updated soon, and possibly another Anakin/Ahsoka love story! Watch this space and buy for now!"=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

7

**Location: Khar Shian**

**Status: Uneasy**

Grand gently brought the ship into a landing on the icy moon of Khar Shian. Cold gnawed at them as they left the _Endless Pursuit_. They had landed on the other side of the drawbridge of a massive series of rectangular pyramids atop a mountain.

"You are looking at a relic of the ancient Sith my friends. We had best be cautious." Even counselled, and boldly started forward, his companions following.

"Stay close to me Padawan." Androon ordered.

"Yes master." Vars said, keeping behind Lura, who was still quite shaken by the death of her master.

The team crossed the massive, frozen drawbridge, making slow progress so they did not slide on the many years of accumulated ice. The doors to the massive castle were closed as they neared the other side. Even had his saber in his hand. He could barely discern Durge through the darkness that permeated the Force, but he knew their quarry was within. Even reached the other side first, and used the Force to open the gargantuan doors.

Stale darkness greeted them as they entered the former fortress of the Sith Lord, Naga Sadow.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Yastan whispered as they entered the mammoth building.

"Be wary. This entire place is the perfect set up for a trap." Kosin said worriedly as the Jedi lit their lightsabers to give them some light.

They went forward, the going slow as they clustered together so's not to get separated in the darkness.

"Everyone stick together." Even said as they came to a wide flight of stairs. They went up, two at a time, Even leading and Androon behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Khar Shian, Naga Sadow's redoubt**

**Status: Excited**

Durge looked at the screen, showing that the Jedi were about to meet the first trap. The entire castle had been designed with traps in order to keep out the armies of the various other Sith Lords. And Piell's group were about to meet one.

"Come on Jedi. Let's play." he sniggered, and took out a bag of popcorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's castle, entrance floor**

**Status: Nervous**

"There's not a soul in the entire place. Why would Durge come here General?" Itch asked worriedly as they got to the top of the stairs.

Androon narrowed her eyes.

"To try to kill all of us. However, we shall not let him succeed."

Even raised his saber to give them some more light. He saw that they were walking on a large, silver panel cover. Abruptly, he knew this was a trap.

"Move!" he cried, leaping off the grate.

There was a roaring sound from below.

"What's that?" Yoyo asked, cocking his blaster.

"Get off!" Androon bellowed, Force pushing the clone. She jumped off, and the others ran for the edge of the grate as something welled up.

"Ahh!" Weewaw cried, his foot caught in one of the holes of the grate.

Itch and Yoyo went forward to help him, but Kosin threw her hands out to stop them.

Then the rumbling reached a crescendo, and a blistering blast of searing heat from an underground geyser erupted through the gate, blasting Weewaw into jelly.

"No!" Grand cried in terror as his friend was boiled alive.

A second later, the geyser eruption stopped, and Even looked mournfully at the gloopy pile of white muck that had been a clone trooper a few seconds before.

"Sad soul. May the Force be with you." he said, then turned to them.

"I'm sorry for what happened here. But come. We have a mission to accomplish." he said.

The clones fell in silently, and Lura rubbed Vars' shoulder as they walked forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's redoubt**

**Status: Happy**

Durge laughed as he watched the clone get boiled alive by the force of the geyser eruption. A clone down already, one less for him to kill. He hated clones. He hoped they would be eliminated first. He wanted to kill the Jedi himself. He decided to give it to the third floor. Then he would go and get his hands dirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's castle, first floor**

**Status: Shocked**

The team progressed forward, their lightsabers and the flashlights on the clones' helmets the only source of light as the rooms got more and more cavernous. Even could tell the clones were hurt by the death of one of their one comrades. Their pain was raw in the Force as they traversed the wide hall.

"Master?" Yastan asked.

"Yes Yastan?"

"Do you think we can win?" he asked.

Even looked at the Zabrak Knight, and reminded himself that many of his friends had died on this mission, his first as a Knight, and his master was also not long dead. That would make anyone, no matter how confident, lose their focus.

Even looked him right in the eye.

"Yes. As we are Jedi, with right and justice on our side. We have been charged with bringing down this maniac, and so shall we do it. I will not deny that we have suffered in this mission. We have lost friends. There is a high chance we will lose more. But we will accomplish our mission." Even vowed.

Yastan smiled at the diminutive Jedi, and Even nodded in satisfaction as he felt courage and strength return to the lad, and Seless. The two of them had been through a lot.

"Master, what's that noise?" Vars asked.

Androon stopped to listen. Sure enough, there was a clanking noise.

"Droids." Lura hissed, readying her saber.

"No. The sound is too deep for droids. And it doesn't sound like it's coming from down here." Even said, befuddled.

"Grand, use your echo locators. Where's the sound coming from?" Vars asked, looking around nervously.

Grand activated his helmet, and shook it.

"This cant be right. It's coming from above." he reported.

"Above?" Seless asked in surprise.

"The ceiling…it's making the noise! Run for it!" Grand cried.

No Jedi moved, however the clones were already running for the next set of stairs.

"It's coming down!" Vars cried.

"We told you to run for it!" Itch shouted from the other side of the room.

The Jedi sued the Force and dashed across the massive room as the ceiling got closer to the floor. Even stood at the back, ushering the team up the stairs.

"General! Droids!" Grand yelled.

The clones took positions behind the pillars going up the staircase as a squad of SBDs appeared and started firing. The Jedi started deflecting the shots, and Even nodded in satisfaction as Pict got up.

"All safe now." he said, and prepared to help the others.

There was then a very sinister sounding ping. Even looked up and cursed. Someone had deflected a shot into one of the chains holding the ceiling up.

"Oops, sorry master." Kosin said sheepishly.

"We shall discuss who's side you're on later." he said irritably and dashed forward.

It was too late, as with the broken chain, the other chain couldn't hold the weight, and the ceiling wrenched free of it's position and plummeted.

"Buggeration!" Even cried as the massive slab came towards him.

"Master!" Yastan yelled, deflecting a shot.

Even gave himself completely to the Force, leaping upwards at the descending slab, blade outstretched. Using the Force to hold himself aloft, he sliced a hole in it with his lightsaber, then landed. The slab then smashed down, jarring everyone off their feet.

"Oh no! I've gotten Master Piell squashed!" Kosin wailed as Androon finished the last droid.

The circle of rock he had dislodged then came flying up and he jumped out. He stomped over and glared up at Kosin, who blushed in embarrassment. He then beckoned imperiously to them and led them up the next flight of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's redoubt**

**Status: Irked**

"Damn Jedi." Durge growled, punching the computer.

He had gotten so excited when he had seen Piell get caught under the slab. His disappointment had soared when the damn Jedi had sprung out from under it like a particularly weird bug.

"Right. If the next traps don't work, they're going down." he promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's castle, second floor**

**Status: Tired**

This floor was long and thin, with many different doors. They could see the other end, with the stairs in the distance in an antechamber at the far end.

"This could be a trap." Yoyo commented, fingering his blaster.

"Quite. Keep an eye on the doors. We just make a dash for the other end." Even said, and began to trot into a run.

They ran down the corridors, until there was a loud grating noise.

"What's that?" Lura asked.

Vars looked behind them and went pale.

"Boulder!" he cried pointing.

A large boulder had slid out from a compartment above the door and was rolling down the corridor.

"Run for it!"

The team dashed down the corridor, hurrying as quickly as they could.

"Quickly! If we get into the antechamber at the end we can escape it!" Yastan cried, sweating as the boulder got closer.

The Jedi team ran faster, until they heard Pict cry out. Droids had appeared up ahead, and they were Droidekas.

"Bastard!" Even grunted, jumping towards the droids in the dimly lit corridor.

Yastan and Androon sprang with him, deflecting bolts from the deadly droids as the others ran towards them.

"Hurry!" Seless shouted.

Even dropped into a roll, swinging his blade as he rolled onto his feet. The droid collapsed, it's legs no longer there, and Even sliced it in two. Yastan wasted no time and kicked the droid over, then took off it's blasters with one swing. Androon blasted the droid with a Force push before hacking it diagonally, so it fell to the ground.

"Look out!" Grand shouted.

A dwarf spider droid had plodded out from one room and fired. Androon jumped over the bolt and it travelled down the corridor, dissipating against the boulder. Even ran at it, and the antechamber was right behind it. He raised his saber, but the spider was too fast. A bolt flew out, and despite the best efforts of the Jedi, hit Pict right in the chest.

"Pict!" Grand cried, slowing down.

"No! He is gone, let is go!" Vars shouted, shoving the clone.

They finally emerged into the antechamber, and the boulder came to a stop as it couldn't fit through the narrow linking corridor.

"I'm sorry Pict. It happened too fast for us to save you." Vars whispered into the silence.

Even, who had knelt down to recover, stood up. He turned to them all.

"I admit. This mission has been full of heartache for all of us. Durge now seeks to destroy us with the aid of the contraptions of our ancient enemies, the Sith. I for one will not allow him to do so. We shall muster, gather our strength. Durge is undoubtedly awaiting us somewhere. We shall finish him and his threat. I will not allow those who have been killed by that monster and his machinations to be killed in vain. Now, on your feet, and let us stop Durge!"

Yastan nodded grimly and got to his feet.

"I'm with you Master Even."

Grand got to his feet, and was followed by Yoyo and Itch.

"So are we. He's gotten our brothers killed. We'll kill him." he declared.

Androon got to her feet.

"You have my blade." she promised.

"I have your back." Kosin vowed.

"For my master." Lura said.

"For the clones." Vars said.

Seless got to her feet.

"Very well. Let's end this." she said.

Even nodded and they went up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's redoubt**

**Status: Excited**

"Right Jedi! You've escaped a trap for the last time. Time to end this." Durge growled, and rocketed down the many levels to meet the Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's castle, third floor**

**Status: Ready**

The Jedi team entered the massive room that was the third floor. Even supposed it had been sued for practice duels in the days of the Sith Empire. It was adorned with the Sith symbol on the floor. It was also pitch black.

"This is too wide and dark. Something's wrong." Kosin whispered as they crossed the room, sabers giving light.

There was a sound like whistling wind, and Even knew their enemy had come.

"Be careful. It is Durge." he said.

To punctuate this, Durge then rocketed down in front of them.

"Jedi." he said in greeting, blasters raised.

Even narrowed his eye.

"Durge. We have been charged to bring you in. You have led us a merry chase so far, killing our friends. That ends now." Even said certainly, and leapt at the bounty hunter.

Durge went skyward, his blasters pumping out bolts. The clones opened fire as they hit the deck, taking position behind Kosin and Vars, who were blocking the shots. Even came short, and then stabbed Durge in the knee. Durge growled, and the battle began. The clones continued to shoot him as he gained more altitude. Yastan rushed up the wall, using the Force to support himself, then flipped off it, catching a hold of Durge's jetpack. Durge ripped Yastan off his back.

"Fool." he said simply.

"Yeah. More fool you." Yastan said and stabbed Durge in the eye.

Durge shouted in pain and dropped Yastan to the ground with a thud. Androon then appeared form nowhere and wrenched a statue out of an alcove to throw at him. The statue hit Durge, who tumbled in the air, and turned to face Androon, his blaster raised. Another statue then hit him in the back, thrown by Lura.

"That's it. Keep him off balance!" Even encouraged.

Blaster bolts from the clone's rifles hit him in the chest, and Durge had had enough. He fired out a stream of flechettes, which Kosin and Vars directed into the wall. He then zoomed down, blasters firing. The two Jedi were caught unawares and jumped out of the way, and the clones were exposed. Grand fired a shot that hit Durge in the arm. He grunted before crushing one of Grand's ribs with a punch that knocked him flying. Itch and Yoyo rushed him, but Durge was ready. Raising his wrist, he let loose with a jet of flame. Yoyo shoulder Itch to the ground, saving his brother at the expense of his own life.

"Yoyo!" Vars cried in dismay.

Seless then jumped out from the shadows, cutting into Durge's leg. He grabbed the Bothan and threw her over the room, where Yastan saved her form being smashed against the wall.

"Is this the best you have!?" he crowed.

Even raised his blade beside Androon.

"He is keeping us off balance. As one!" he declared, and he jumped, Androon with him.

Durge then took out a grenade and tossed it into the air.

"Sonic grenade!" Itch cried.

The blast was like a hammer blow, and all the air came out of Even. He slammed to the ground beside Androon, and tried feebly to get back to their feet.

"DURGE!" a furious voice roared.

Lura was running at the bounty hunter, her blade raised.

"You have killed enough of my friends! And my master! For that, you die today by my blade!" she shouted, and leapt.

"Lura, no!" Vars pleaded.

Durge chuckled and raised his blaster. The first bolt hit her in the chest, but she was moving so fast she didn't even slow. The second one made her spin in midair and the third one crashed her against the wall. She gasped in fright as Durge blew her face off.

"Foolish girl. We shall not fall so easily!" Even shouted, back on his feet.

The Jedi all went at him. Even sliced down at his arm, cutting it off at the elbow. Durge cursed, and rocketed skyward. Seless and Yastan jumped on him. Seless clasped onto his legs, weighing him down, while Yastan cut into his back. Durge grunted, then elbowed Yastan to the floor, and kicked Seless off his feet. Vars then plunged his saber through Durge's gut, while Androon stabbed him in the chest.

"It's over villain." Kosin said as she swung her blade, slicing his face.

The Jedi surrounded him as he landed on the floor.

"Not yet I think Jedi." he said with malice, and threw several detonators into the air.

"Hit the dirt!" Grand yelled.

They leapt away from the falling bombs, while Durge rocketed up the stairs, healing as he went. The bombs detonated, releasing a lot of heat and fire which passed over them.

"Come, we must pursue the fiend!" Even shouted and the team dashed up the stairs into the fourth floor.

They ran into the room, and there was a flash. Even barely deflected the sniper round away form them as they came in.

"Master, he's up in the rafters!" Seless cried, pointing.

Durge, his wounds healed rocketed down, firing his blasters. They began deflecting them as he landed, and kept coming closer.

"Split up! Make him pick and choose!" Androon called and the Jedi started to surround Durge.

Durge turned in a circle, firing as he did so. He then ignited his jetpack and crashed into Grand and Itch. He then grabbed Itch, throwing him at the Jedi, before grabbing Grand by the head.

"I hate clones." he snarled, and crushed Grand's head, dropping the bloody mess to the floor a second later.

"GRAND!" Vars yelled and hurtled right at Durge, blade raised.

Durge calmly raised a hand and fired a dart. Vars swung his blade, but the dart was too quick and punctured his neck. He collapsed to the ground, and started to shudder violently. He vomited up blood and flem, groaned, then went still.

Even shook his head. Another one gone.

Grand then rushed at Durge, pouring laser fire into his breastplate. Durge rocketed skyward, then deactivated his boosters, crushing Grand after falling from a great height. The clones were finished.

Durge began to laugh.

"You came to this moon with twelve people. Now you're reduced to five./ Ready to give up?" he asked triumphantly.

"Not while we live." Even said, raising his saber.

"Then prepare to die Jedi!"

He lanced at them, rockets firing and guns blazing. Even and Kosin deflected the bolts, while Androon, Yastan and Seless took swings at him. Durge anticipated this and rocketed up, still firing, and hovered out of reach.

"No more! You end today!" Seless growled, and leapt.

"Seless, no!" Yastan pleaded.

Durge roared with laughter and threw his magna bolas. Though she tried to cut them out of the air, the spinning balls moved too quickly and smashed so hard into her head that it snapped her neck in two. Her limp body fell to the ground, and Durge settled back to the floor.

"Battle's over Jedi." Durge gloated, laughing as he did so.

The four Jedi clustered together.

"He's so dangerous and powerful! We cant win!" Kosin breathed in terror.

"Stand firm young one. Let us act as one and defeat him. Together!" Even shouted, and the four Jedi jumped at Durge.

Durge stopped laughing and sighed in boredom. He reached to his belt and swung the flail he got from it, crashing it into Androon's face. The Rodian staggered backwards, and he pumped three shots into her chest and she too fell to the ground. The other Jedi attacked, but he rocketed away, receiving only slight injuries.

Even nodded to Yastan and Kosin and they propelled themselves up at them. Durge however did not take the bait. He went downwards, then rocketed up as the Jedi passed over him. He crashed into Kosin, knocking her to the ground. Her lightsaber slipped out of her hand, and Durge grabbed it, igniting it as he did so.

"I always wanted to dice a Jedi with their own saber!" he said cheerfully.

Even and Yastan catapulted towards him, but they were too late. He swung the blade, and Kosin made the rest of the journey to the floor in two pieces, having been cut in two.

Durge swung the blade at Even, who blocked the attack. Yastan jumped over Durge's arm and cut downwards, depriving the hunter of his ill-gotten saber, and his hand in the process.

Even took a deep sigh. Two left.

"You Jedi scum!" Durge said, then rocketed up the stairs.

"Master…" Yastan said weakly, looking around at the carnage.

Even nodded gravely.

"We shall honour them later. For now, we must end this. He has made many blows to our hearts, yes. But he too is weakened. We can finish this here and now." Even said, and the two Jedi ran up the stairs after the bounty hunter.

However, he was not on the next floor, or the floor after that.

"Where is he?" Yastan asked.

"Perhaps he fled." Even said, doubting it.

Yastan then saw a light in a tower far above the rest of the fortress.

"There!" he cried in triumph.

"Here we go. Follow me." Even said.

They ran up the narrow, spiral staircase, determined to end Durge once and for all.

The door to the redoubt banged open, and all that was there was a single computer and a chair.

"Where is he?" Yastan asked, confused.

Even realised a second too late. He grabbed Yastan with the Force and threw him away from the door. Durge then thudded down behind him, and Even felt excruciating pain as a blaster bolt seared through his gut.

"Damn." Durge cursed.

Even backed away, and Yastan got to his feet.

"Time for an ending Durge. Your road ends here." Yastan snarled, slamming the door with the Force.

Durge laughed.

"I've got you right where I want you." he said evilly.

Even, wounded, and Yastan then jumped at their foe to end the threat of Durge once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: CR20 carrier**

**Status: Leaving hyperspace**

Adi frowned at Jax. They were both feeling disturbances in the Force indicating the deaths of Jedi. But it wasn't Even. Not yet.

In the hold was a group of forty clone troopers to help rescue Even from Durge. And following behind the ship was Nym, in the _Havoc_, along with Jinkins, Reti, Kole, Vana Sage, Sol Sixxa and three Mere Cruisers.

"It's not him Jax." she soothed.

Jax nodded, his face pale.

"What if we don't get there in time?" he mumbled.

Adi grabbed his shoulder.

"We will Jax. Because if we don't, what will happen doesn't bear thinking about." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Naga Sadow's redoubt**

**Status: Battlefield**

Yastan and Even, despite the fact that his wound was paining him, both landed and stabbed into Durge's armour. He grunted, and kicked them both backwards.

"Told you I had you." he grinned.

Even, from the floor, saw what he meant.

The entire room was rigged with explosives.

"You're insane! We'll be blown to bits!" Yastan protested.

"Correct!" Durge cried joyfully, and pressed the remote.

Yastan cried out, and grabbed Even with the Force, before giving him a Force push that took him over the massive ball off lame.

"Yastan, no!" Even cried as he was thrown into the air against his will.

He saw Durge rocket up, and Yastan close his eyes as the bath of fire destroyed him. Even thudded back down to the floor, creating a hole in the burning smoke, and raised his saber. It was time to end this. Even had led that entire team of Jedi, and all of them had died, due to their foolishly accepted quest to try and stop Durge. Even had failed them all. But if he could help it, he would complete his mission.

Even glared at Durge as the bounty hunter landed and raised his blasters.

"You will pay for all you have done." Even swore.

Durge laughed.

"I don't think so. You're half dead. May as well balance the equation. Just know you failed before you die. Now die!" Durge roared, and their fight began.

Even used the Force to withhold the pain in his gut and began. He batted the shots that Durge was launching at him back at their owner. Durge kept firing at him, and Even sprung to the smoke scarred wall, bouncing off it and then barrelling into Durge's stomach. Durge reeled backwards, and Even sliced across, taking off a leg. Durge cursed in fury as his muscles quickly became a claw like foot. Durge fired at point blank range, puncturing Even's ear. Even yelped in pain and staggered backwards, and was then met by Durge's tentacle like foot kicking into him and sending him sprawling.

Durge fired his flamethrower, and Even created a Force bubble that directed it around him. He got back to his feet, still fending off the fire, then took a leap at Durge, swinging down. Durge rocketed skyward as Even approached and fired off more of his blaster bolts. Even gave a grimace and fell back to deflect the shots, before jumping up at him. Durge was taken aback by the move and Even's blade sliced through the two blasters, their pieces falling to the floor. Even then hit Durge with a Force push, and the large hunter crashed into the wall.

"Ahh!" Durge cried and rocketed at Even as he landed.

Durge impacting into him flipped him over, and he spiralled in midair like a Frisbee. He took the opportunity to cut down his back, and sliced the jetpack in two. Durge then turned to face him, unknowing of Even's score.

"Die Jedi!" he said, and tried to rocket up.

The combustion chambers ignited and the jetpack blew up, sending Durge sprawling. Even then acted, spinning and cutting upwards to take off Durge's entire arm. Durge cursed as another claw formed, which Durge lanced out and crashed into Even. Even was slammed against the wall, and drew on the Force. He grabbed a pile of debris, set loose by the explosion, and sent it at Durge. The debris crashed into him and he staggered off balance, releasing Even as he did so. Even panted and jumped, his blade hacking through Durge's breastplate.

Durge shouted in pain and slammed his fist into Even, crashing the Jedi to the floor. Even jumped back up and as Durge brought his fist towards him cut in a zigzag which took off that arm. Durge reeled backwards and Even vaulted forwards, taking off Durge's other armour clad leg, before stabbing upwards with his blade, getting the monster through the gut.

Durge took a step back, weary.

"You fight well old creature. But now you die!" he cried and jumped at Even.

Even gave a battle cry and jumped upwards, cutting through Durge's shoulder as the hunter went underneath him. Durge crashed into the wall in shock, and Even blasted soot into Durge's eyes. Durge cursed and lashed out with his tentacles, throwing Even into the air. Even then knew what he had to do.

He landed, blade poised.

"You…are a good fighter Durge. But I will end this now." Even growled.

"Dream on Jedi." Durge said and galloped at the Jedi Master.

Even grimaced, then jumped. He sprang onto his foe's head, then propelled himself upwards, his blade a kaleidoscope as he reached the roof. Confident he had done what he had to do, he landed back on the floor.

Where Durge tackled him and cast him across the room. Even rolled to a stop and jumped upwards, his blade taking off another tentacle. Durge then lashed out with the other one, sending Even's saber spinning out of his hand. Another tentacle then hit Even against the wall, and both pressed him to it, crushing the life out of him.

"Hahah! You fought well little Jedi! But you've lost!" Durge vowed.

"Not…yet!" Even grunted, and reached out with the Force.

The slabs in the roof, which he had dislodged when he had jumped up, came loose as he grabbed them with the Force. Durge moaned, and dozens of heavy slabs crushed down on top of him, burying him. Even breathed freely as the tentacles were flattened under a ton of rock.

Even stood there, panting in exhaustion, despair and pain. Durge had nearly killed him, and had killed all the others. The entire mission had been a mistake.

There was a low rumble, and Durge then emerged from the rubble, his armour totally gone, and revealing himself to be the pulsating, muscular monster that he was.

"Then this is the end. I too shall die as a Jedi." Even said, calling his saber to him, and raising it in front of him.

Durge roared, his muscular body moving and he reared back to finish Even.

A blast then blew a hole in the wall beside them, and blaster fire came through it, blasting into Durge, who reeled backwards.

Adi Gallia and Jax then leapt out of a red and white CR20, armed with over forty clone troopers, all of whom were firing at Durge. Durge roared, unable to talk due to his injuries, and galloped towards them. Adi and Jax seized the slabs with the Force and crashed them into Durge, knocking him off balance.

"Even! Hurry!" Adi shouted.

"We must end this!" Even protested.

"Not today master. Come on!" Jax said, throwing the master over his shoulder and leaping into the ship.

Even and Jax were safely in, and the clones continued to pour blasterfire at Durge.

"The others?" Adi asked as the last of the clones got back into the ship.

"Dead." Even winced in sorrow.

Adi mourned them by closing her eyes, then shut the ramp door just as Durge charged at them.

"Get us out of here pilot." she ordered.

The transport edged away from the castle, leaving Durge roaring at them from the hole in the redoubt wall, unable to pursue them.

"Nym?" Adi asked into a comm.

"Go ahead." a gruff voice answered.

"Finish the fortress." she said sadly.

Five fighters then swooped down, their lasers blasting away at Durge. Durge looked at them in surprise and headed for the door as the deadly bolts brushed past him.

"Juno? Fire at will." Adi said.

"Acknowledged Master Gallia."

Six golden streaks then came down from orbit, blasting into the fortress. There was a large explosion, and a hail of ash and rubble, and the entire thing was smashed apart and crumbled to dust with a giant roar.

The fortress of Naga Sadow was gone, and Durge with it.

"Well done Juno. Prepare for a wounded Jedi Master. Then get us home." Adi said mournfully, looking at her ragged friend, who's pulse was being checked by Jax.

The CR20 went spaceward, along with the fighters to meet the three cruisers, leaving the remains of the valiant Jedi and clones who had died fighting Durge, the ruins of Naga Sadow's fortress and Durge himself behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**Status: Exhausted**

Even was sitting in the Reconciliation Council Chamber. He was exhausted and battered, but he was alive. Apparently, Adi had soothed everything over with Mace and Yoda, telling them that Jax had been right and that he had been in mortal danger. Their only regret was that they should not have gone on the mission in the first place, especially with the hindsight of so many losses.

Palpatine had rescinded the order when asked to by Yoda and Adi, and Palpatine had readily agreed, horrified that so many had died to try and stop Durge.

Yoda tapped his stick lightly.

"A grave tragedy this entire thing has been Master Even." he said sorrowfully.

"I agree master. Ten Jedi and five clones who hunted Durge never came home again. And I blame myself. I never should have taken the mission." he said mournfully.

"You weren't to know what awaited you. You did the best you could." Adi said sympathetically.

"I still failed them." he said.

Adi patted his hand.

"It wasn't your fault." Saesee, newly returned from the Minos Cluster soothed.

"It was. I agreed to the mission. I shouldn't have." Even said, despondent.

Yoda shook his head.

"The fault of the Council it was Master even. To blame, no one is." he said sagely.

"It's over now." Kit said consolingly.

Even looked at his friend and gave him a bittersweet smile.

"That's the worst part. Despite how many valiant people died to stop Durge, I think he is still alive." Even said sadly.

"You think?" Saesee asked, his brow furrowing.

"I do."

Silence met these words for a bit, before Even spoke again.

"The Republic asks us to risk and sacrifice a lot in it's defence. I am no longer sure if we should do so. Seeing the fanatics we're fighting, I think the Republic has serious problems. Put simply, I don't think keeping the Republic alive is worth the price we're paying for it anymore." he said mournfully.

A deadly silence also met these words, and no one dared to answer. Which spoke volumes about how bad things really were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: Count Dooku's HQ**

**Status: Jubilant**

"A pity about Piell, but you still did excellently my friend." Dooku said, shaking Durge's hand.

Durge, newly healed and resuited, had escaped Khar Shian a few days before and was now back with the rest of the Confederacy leadership.

"Indeed. It was a most impressive display." Grievous complimented.

"Cheers!" Durge said happily.

"Ten Jedi dead. It's the stuff of dreams." Xalma purred ecstatically.

"Indeed my dear. You have done well Durge. Now, I propose a toast. To an ancient bounty hunter, who still knows how to murder a Jedi or two, and the great victory he has won us!" Dooku said, raising his glass.

"Cheers!" Xalma and Ventress cried, to Snarla's roar and Grievous nods.

"Can I do it again?" Durge asked excitedly.

Dooku chuckled.

"What, kill Jedi? Of course my friend. But later. For now, let us enjoy our victory, delivered to us by a stubborn bounty hunter." he said, clapping Durge on the shoulder.

Durge laughed. More Jedi to kill. What more could a man want?

**A dark day for the Jedi Order. Master Piell was the only survivor of the Search for Durge.**

**However, this story is now finished, and that means Survival is now able to be written! However, I'll have to see if I'm going to start that next or do Dark Leader, which I would also like to finish.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry it took so long! **

**For now, until next time, please read and review!**


End file.
